Of Coffee and leather Jackets
by Sailorsapphire1991
Summary: "Jaina bit her lip, she was an absolute sucker for tattoos on arms. Sylvanas was the type of girl her posh mother and father had warned her about. Jaina didn't actually notice until Sylvanas was close and in front of her that she had several piercings, studs and delicate chains framing her ears and a small , thin and almost fragile ring through the side of her nose..." AU fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Of Coffee and Leather Jackets Irishfire Summary: Fluff, fluff will be everywhere! Eventually! Notes: So.…. this is very different to anything I've written so far. the idea came to me when looking at my vinyl records. Very random I know but I saw the Journey vinyl and thought why not. Its not much, I intended it to be a one shot but I have left it open because I like to. *Shrugs shoulders and drinks coffee* Sylvanas is essentially me as well... just without the elf ears. Enjoy 3

Chapter ManagemenChapter 1: Coffee and leather Jackets. **Chapter Text**

_"___Strangers waiting__

__Up and down the boulevard__

__Their shadows searching in the night"__

Jaina sat in class, 7am. She groaned and cursed herself for wondering why she took this damned early class. She had never been a morning person and had dragged her ass out of her warm bed to be sat freezing her nipples off in a classroom that had her and 4 other people in with a teacher that had decided to be late as fuck. The history of Azeroth her class was called. She rolled her eyes; she was only taking this class for the extra credit. She looked to the windows as thunder clapped over head and the rain beat down in showers.

She glanced over the black rims of her glasses and her eyes travelled to the elf in front of her, slumped over her pile of books sleeping. Jaina sighed at the gentle snoring the elf made. Her leather jacket hood pulled over her head. With her ears poking through the slits, flattened lazily against the hood. The Dalaran coffee shop cup in front of her, still full, had probably grown cold by now.

Jaina sighed heavily, feeling the growing need to just lay her head down on the soft cover of her book. Mimicking the elf she so envied in front of her. She gulped down her own triple shot latte. Looking at the clock above the door it was 7:10am, if the professor wasn't there within five minutes, she decided she'd be daring and do something she had never done before. She would just skip class and crawl back into the bed she had crawled physically out from. Packing up her bag the door clattered, shaking the room when a draenei thundered in. The door slammed shaking the tables, snapping the elf in front of her wide awake. As she jumped her hand flew out and knocked the coffee flying back and over Jaina.

"Shit!" The elf whirled around, and pulled her leather jacket of, trying to dab at Jaina's books with it but failing miserably "Fuck, fuck fuck-ity FUCK!"

Jaina caught her wrist, "Stop, stop! "she said, frustrated. That was a new shirt and a brand-new book, with its crisp smell. As Jaina she looked up in annoyance and inconvenience, about to give the elf a tongue lashing of a warning she caught the light grey eyes of the elf and her mouth parted, instantly stopping her completely. Those grey eyes were completely open under long dark lashes, her pale skin flushed with embarrassment, her hair that looked silky straight peeking out like threads against the burgundy inside of her hood. Her fangs winked in the light at Jaina. Jaina's eyes travelled down slowly to the small but strong wrist in her hand, feeling the elven flesh hot against hers. She could see the chipped black nail polish and the hint of black and white tattoos underneath her sleeve. Jaina bit her lip, she was an absolute sucker for tattoos on arms.

She felt herself interrupted when the elf awkwardly cleared her throat, grinning at her openly, a grin of all fangs and teeth. Jaina blushed and let go of her wrist as if it had lashed out at her, forgetting she was covered in coffee and noticed the elf wore a Journey Escape album t-shirt, "Like Journey?" The elf grinned. Her voice-so soft and like an echo it was like music to Jaina's ears. So, so, so soothing.

Jaina couldn't find her words to start with and merely nodded not realising her rude eyes still lingered on her shirt, "Escape was their best album." She whispered so quietly the elf's ears flickered up straining to hear her.

"I'm sorry about the coffee, my bad. I have a spare t-shirt in my bag if you need it?" the elf pointed to her bag and rummaged for the t-shirt and handed it to Jaina. Jaina caught the faint smell of tulips and thumbed the shirt as she held it, "I'm sure the professor won't keep us here much longer, this one hates these morning classes and is always late… Don't worry, the t-shirt is another journey shirt by the way." She shrugged simply.

"What's your favourite song by them? And don't say Don't stop believing. That's so cliché." The elf asked Jaina, her eyes shining with a grin.

Jaina watched the elf crack out a monster sized can of energy drink and opened it with her fanged teeth. Jaina gaped at her , those fangs looked sharp but cute at the same time. Curling her feet underneath her legs she raised the can to Jaina, "Cheers.". The smell of the energy drink made Jaina physically gag, "Not a fan of Forsaken energy drinks?" the elf almost gasped In feigned horror. Jaina shook her head. "You don't talk much."

Jaina pushed her glasses back up onto her nose, lifting an eyebrow in amusement, "Sorry, when someone pours coffee all over me I'm not exactly the most chatty person." She said dryly.

"Hey, I said sorry." The elf shrugged again, Jaina looked around and saw that the class had been dismissed and the professor gone.

"I'm going to go change" Jaina grinned. The elf slipped her leathers back on and packed up her bag with Jaina. "I didn't catch your name."

"Sylvanas." She held out her hand, those fingers were long and her hand delicately soft as Jaina shook it. "And yours? Surely a pretty blonde like yourself has to have a name."

Jaina grinned sheepishly, hiding her blush behind her braid, "Actually, its Jaina. Just Jaina." She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear nervously, as they both made their way down the stairs. She didn't realise how tall Sylvanas was as an elf until she stood, those long legs in ripped jeans and black shiny Dr martens made her bite her lip again without knowing it. The way she moved so fluidly down the stairs, the way she carried herself confidently…. Jaina shook her head and chided herself to catch a grip. Girls weren't her type, especially when her mother and father had set her up with Arthas Menethil for the last year or so. Jaina eyed the back of her leather jacket, seeing the Harley Davidson motor bike designs on her back, the patches on her sleeves of the different states of Azeroth she had been to. Sylvanas was the type of girl her posh mother and father had warned her about. Jaina didn't actually notice until Sylvanas was close and in front of her that she had several piercings, studs and delicate chains framing her ears and a small , thin and almost fragile ring through the side of her nose.

They stopped outside the classroom, Sylvanas turned to her, necking back the forsaken energy drink, "See you around Just Jaina." She gave Jaina a wink and turned to leave.

"It is Don't Stop Believin', actually." Jaina blurted out. "Only the Young being my second favourite to be honest."

Sylvanas paused and turned around to meet Jaina's ocean blue eyes behind the thick black glasses. Slipping her air pods back into their case, suddenly grasping the concept of what she had asked her earlier, "Really? I'm more of a Separate Worlds person myself. Take my number, we can discuss this over text as I'm sure someone as busy as you look has another class to get to. Plus, you seem to have good taste in music!" Another wink, she took a pen and grasped Jaina's hand gently and scrawled a quick number on Jaina's palm. A smile lit her lips, this time less awkward. She started walking backwards and pointed to Jaina, her hand still holding the energy drink, "Catch you around just Jaina. See you Thursday. Keep the t-shirt by the way!"

Jaina shook her head, feeling like a dazed idiot standing in the middle of an empty hallway watching Sylvanas turn the corner casually, bopping away to whatever music she was listening to in her air pods. "Damn…" Jaina breathed. She made her way into the toilets, quickly pulling her coffee stained t-shirt off over her head and slipped Sylvanas's oversized Journey t-shirt on, it smelt of Sylvanas of fresh flowers and leather. She looked down realising she didn't look as edgy as what Sylvanas had looked, her skinny jeans and converses a stark contrast. Jaina inhaled the scent, she should really ask her what perfume she used. It was a delight to smell. She looked down and realised it was a tour t-shirt, one of their rarest from back in her parent's day! Jaina gasped, feeling the heat rise to her face. This must be worth a fortune. She wondered for a moment just who the enigma of Sylvanas was.

She gathered her stuff quickly as a gnome bounced in, fleeing the toilets quickly she put her own wired earphones, flicking through her phone to playing journey's Escape album. She smiled as Don't Stop Believin' came on and she had to almost stop herself from skipping down the hall. But as she entered her classroom, she couldn't help but feel that Sylvanas bore a resemblance to someone else she knew, that she was almost familiar in a weird way. Jaina shrugged and collapsed into her seat and with a puff, blowing her loose locks from her face she lost herself in her studies. The grey eyes forever burning in the back of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coffee and Chill.

Notes: Hello, Thank you so much for the love on this story! So I don't have any beta readers so the mistakes are purely mine, I've gone through it all day so hopefully I managed to find most of them. Update days are every Sunday. Thank you again for the love 3 I always look forward to seeing any kudos or comments or even scribers 3 Irishfire 3

**Chapter Text**

_"___Oh my God, look at that face__  
__You look like my next mistake__  
__Love's a game, want to play?"__

__-Taylor Swift__

Jaina sat in the Dalaran coffee shop, brooding over some notes about Mage History. She stirred her coffee absent mind -idly, her earphones playing a powerful sound into her ears. She started fiddling with her pen when her phone buzzed violently.

"Arthas: Ignoring me Jaina?"

Jaina sighed, pulling her earphones out frustrated. She just wanted an hour alone to study, to rid her mind of those grey eyes lingering in the background. Her phone started ringing and she jumped out of her skin. "Arthas 3" flashed up, glaring up at her from her hand. She pulled her glasses off in agitation, clattering onto the books on the table In front of her she stabbed the decline button. Knowing shed pay for it later, she rubbed at her temples and groaned inwardly.

"Taylor swift huh?" came a familiar silky voice, Jaina jumped out of her skin when Vereesa rested her chin on her shoulder, peering over at her phone. "You only listen to Taylor swift when something is up! Spill! Why do I need to punch Arthas this time?!" she giggled, sliding over the sofa Jaina sat rigidly on. Vereesa sipped her peacebloom tea in her take away cup, looking amused over the rim.

Jaina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "He wants to go out and I really don't feel like it. I feel like I'm falling behind on classes. He just doesn't get it, because his dad owns the school. Plus, I see him enough as it is." She mumbled, rubbing her face with her hands. Jaina wondered if she loved Arthas like she did at the beginning, or if it was just a matter of staying with him for convenience at times.

"Tell him sorry you're busy but you're helping me and Valeera shop for our dates this weekend. I need some sexy underwear." Vereesa grinned and Jaina looked at her totally dumbfounded, she was the last person to take shopping, let alone for sexy lingerie! She felt a faint colour creep into her cheeks.

"I don't think I'm the girl for that…." Jaina trailed off hiding her blush behind a book.

Vereesa leaned over the table and snatched the book from Jaina's reluctant hands, "You are not hiding behind those damned books of yours! Plus, keep it quiet but Alleria is going to propose to Valeera. She told me last night. So that's why you need to help shop!" Vereesa whispered. Jaina's eyes widened in happiness and shock for her friends Alleria and Valeera. She squealed inside for them both. She had grown up with Valeera and melted at how happy she had been since she had met Alleria. She envied her in a sense, she wished she could have that happiness.

Jaina grabbed her phone and typed a quick text, "Jaina; Sorry babe, I can't make it I already have plans this weekend. Can we do something another time?"

As soon as Jaina set her phone down and caught Vereesa's wide grin behind her take away cup, it vibrated violently, " Arthas 3 ; Fine. Whatever."

Vereesa watched Jaina stare guilty at her phone, biting her lower lip. Vereesa shook her head and snatched Jaina's phone and slipped it into her own pocket, "I think that's enough of that. You have enough to worry about it, you don't need him making you feel guilty."

Jaina nodded and smiled nervously as they grabbed their things and walked back to their apartment, arms linked through the other's.

* * *

Jaina flopped onto the sofa and groaned feeling her headache swell. Valeera sauntered out of her bedroom completely naked. They all knew who she had been entertaining. Jaina covered her eyes in horror.

"Valeera!" she gasped.

Jaina loved Valeera and this wasn't the first time she had ever seen her nude but this time Jaina felt those grey eyes burn in the back of her mind, tapping her on the shoulder reminding her they were still there. The cheeky peak of tattoos from underneath a sleeve catching her attention, the way a small and subtle nose piercing made her go "Ohhhhh…." Inside. Jaina shook her head still covering her eyes, wanting to claw the grey eyes from her mind.

Vereesa turned her head and blushed a thousand shades of pink, "Seriously Valeera! You and my sister really need to get your own place if you're going to walk around naked all the time after sex!" She snapped and chucked her a towel from the kitchen radiator, keeping her eyes adverted.

Valeera laughed and wrapped the towel around herself and leaned on the kitchen island, "You're all just jealous." She grinned, without shame. She lifted an apple and bit into it seductively eyeing Vereesa, leaning forward and pushing her breasts out and up as if the towel couldn't contain them.

Vereesa threw her an amused glare and sighed, "Valeera you can only have one sister."

Vallera playfully pouted, giving Vereesa the puppy eyes, "But…But…" her bottom lip trembled, "Besides, we all know who the extremely kinky sister is."

Alleria came up behind Valeera and playfully slapped her on the ass, making her jump and yelp, Alleria's hand lingered on the small of Valeera's back, "Am I not enough for you Babe?" Alleria grinned, gripping Valeera's face in her hand and turning her to face her, leaning in for a kiss.

Valeera smiled back and pecked her on the lips, "Of course, I just love messing with Vereesa." She gave Vereesa a cheeky wink as she let Alleria lead her back into the bedroom with a swift slam of the bedroom door.

"Tides alive! I could almost feel how sexually charged them two are!" Jaina muttered, uncomfortable as she sat on the bar stool and began flicking through a book.

"Jaina, can I ask you something?" Vereesa asked suddenly, twiddling with her fingers while leaning opposite her on the island.

Jaina felt like she had been snared in a concealed trap, she swallowed, "Go for it?"

"I know it's hard to look away considering how much Valeera works out but I saw you eye her up—differently to how you would eye Arthas and your ex Kalec up. Are you…Are you into girls?" Vereesa asked cautiously, her voice wavering a little along the way.

Jaina threw her gaze down into the pages of her book, feeling her face grow hot with colour. She knew she could tell Vereesa anything but this she wasn't even sure of, "Maybe? I….I don't know really." Jaina murmured, fiddling with the ends of her braid. "It's just…there's this girl in my class…."

Vereesa felt taken back a little, surprised almost, "Oh Jaina there's nothing wrong with it. I …I just wondered. I mean my sister Alleria is with a girl…."

"I don't really know. Maybe I'm into both." Jaina shrugged and stared off into the distance of the fridge. Feeling the loud grumble of her stomach she realised she hadn't eaten at all but had lived off coffee as always.

"What we are feeling for dinner?" Vereesa asked, searching the empty fridge for a distraction and changing the conversation entirely.

"I'm feeling Chinese to be honest, I've a massive craving for some sweet n sour chicken." Jaina grinned licking her lips hungrily, picking up the house phone, she passed it to Vereesa, "You dial, I'll pay."

"Jaina you need to stop paying for everything just because your family is filthy rich." Vereesa sighed typing the numbers into the phone.

Jaina gave Vereesa a simple shrug and smiled knowingly.

* * *

Jaina chewed on her pen anxiously as her eyes never left the entrance to the lecture theatre. It was Thursday at 1pm, waiting for an edgy elf to glide through. She put the pen down and sipped at her take away coffee, she hadn't had much sleep last night, tossing and turning the grey eyes haunting her. Her conversation with Vereesa earlier poking her constantly in the ribs.

Jaina was so engrossed in her own cloud of thoughts she didn't even realise the tall elf had flopped down beside her, the usual shiny dr marten clothed feet on the back of the chair in front of them. The strong and sweet smell of tulips and leather jackets danced under her nose and snapped her out of her thoughts to find a grinning Sylvanas beside her. Jaina noticed she was relaxed and leaning back in her chair in a casually lounged fashion. Under her jacket Jaina could see the faint print of another band tee. Her eyes travelled down to the black ripped jeans, purple tattoos underneath peaked through the rips. Feeling as if she was being watched heavily, Jaina's sapphire eyes retracted up to meet the grey.

"Azeroth to Jaina!" Sylvanas grinned and playfully nudged Jaina with her elbow. Her warm touch made Jaina's insides quiver.

Jaina smiled awkwardly, "Hi" she whispered bashfully. Jaina didn't know why Sylvanas had this effect on her. She felt butterflies form in the pit of her stomach at the sight of those ripped jeans and shiny black dr marten boots. She swallowed, hard.

Sylvanas removed her jacket and Jaina's eyes flew to the copious amounts of tattoos encasing Sylvanas's arms like sleeves. Delicate black and white portraits, elegant scripts in a language Jaina wasn't sure of. Small bursts of purple and red colours dotted around the arms. Jaina felt a shiver run down her spine. She bit down on her bottom lip and shifted in her seat. She could see the print on her t-shirt more clearly, "Deaf Havana" That was another band Jaina happened to like. Sylvanas had her silver-blonde hair in a high messy ponytail, showing off all the shining metal that dangled from her elf ears. She watched those ears flick up and swivel from time to time. She lived with two elves but never tired of watching Sylvanas's ears.

"Find something you like?" Sylvanas grinned.

Jaina blushed and her mouth parted, releasing her bottom lip from her teeth, "Oh…Sorry…I….I like the band on your t-shirt too."

"Well you are full of surprises, considering the song playing on your phone right now is Blank Space by Taylor Swift." Sylvanas grinned peering over Jaina's arm. "Not going to lie Jaina, I had you down as the typical Swifty."

Jaina threw her a playful glare, "Sorry I'm so predictable."

"Not so much predictable, but cute." Sylvanas simple smiled back. Her eyes shining. She poked her tongue out playfully, Jaina caught the glint of metal through her tongue, it winked at her. Jaina's breath hitched in her throat.

__Ohhhh….a tongue piercing!? Jaina you're in so much trouble…. __

Jaina blushed and grinned back to their lesson. She felt the butterflies flutter faster in her tummy,

Jaina stared blankly from the oversized board of notes to her own, "Do you understand what he is talking about?" Jaina asked curiously, mild panic settling in that she had misunderstood the entire lesson.

"No clue. To be honest, this is my retake of this class. Even last year I had no clue what he was on about." Sylvanas shrugged, swinging her legs over the arms of her chair, Jaina gaped at her audacity. Jaina watched Sylvanas doodle on the side of her notes, drawing an intricate but soft pencilled porcelain doll like face with arrows behind it.

__Damn… she can draw…..__

"Hey, that's really good." Jaina whispered, peering over her shoulder.

Sylvanas raised a feathered eyebrow and leaned her head back against Jaina's shoulder, Jaina froze and stiffened, feeling the rising heat in her chest, she could smell the apple scented shampoo that Sylvanas used, "Thanks, it's only a hobby though…"Sylvanas trailed off into her own world, "I'm better at sports though. Besides I am already the problem child out of me and the rest of my family." Jaina noticed Sylvanas played with her tongue piercing between her fangs when she drifted off, it made Jaina want to be between them fangs and her tongue.

__Oh tides…..that tongue…..__

"I can't say I'm exactly the shining star of my family either." Jaina murmured. Jaina blushed and hastily tucked a lose strand of hair that had strayed from her braid behind her ear quickly, "Sorry I didn't mean to dump that shit onto you."

"The part about you not being the star of your family? I find that extremely hard to imagine." Sylvanas turned to look dead straight at Jaina, holding her gaze, "I mean, you're smart Jaina. You'll go somewhere." Sylvanas reached up and tucked the lock of hair that continued to fall from the braid behind Jaina's ear again. Jaina bit her lip and chewed on it relentlessly, she felt the heat rise to her face as Sylvanas's fingertips grazed the shell of her ear. Her touch, with those elegantly long fingers was soft and comforting.

Her eyes darted down to the teacher standing at the board. And the words he uttered next seemed to echo around her hauntingly, "For this project you will partner up with the person you are sitting beside. Now class dismissed. Go enjoy your weekend!"

Jaina coloured, looking to Sylvanas the only person sitting beside her.

__Tides above! Help me, I'm not going to last long … Sylvanas will eat me alive!__

Sylvanas shoved her books in her bag and stood looking at Jaina expectantly, "Well Jaina, looks like we're partners. You have my number, right? I can't do this weekend, but I can do any time next week apart from Wednesdays. Band practise. Oh and Tuesdays, I have gymnastics and swim."

_'___Swim'….She swims! Finally! Something else in common!__

Jaina felt her brain overload at this new information. She nodded in agreement, "I can't do this weekend either so that's fine with me, how about Monday after class? Great. Oh! Before I forget, I…. I kind of washed your number off of my hand. To be honest, I forgot it was there,"

Sylvanas laughed at Jaina's shyness and plucked a pencil from Jaina's hand and wrote on the front of her book her number, She dropped the pencil and gently took Jaina's chin under her finger tips, tipping her face up to look at hers, "I'm hurt Jaina, well and truly you forgot about me. I must make a more lasting impression on you next time." she grinned, flashing the fangs that made Jaina's knees want to buckle from underneath her.

"Oh….I didn't mean to—" Jaina started as she fumbled to gather her books to put into her bag but found herself cut off when Sylvanas put a gentle finger to her lips. Jaina felt as if Sylvanas was enjoying the tease.

Jaina's eyes travelled down to the long finger, the once chipped black nail polish now a violet purple.

"I'm joking Jaina." She smirked.

Jaina nodded, embarrassed she collected her things and hid behind her braid as they walked down the stairs, her eyes lingering on Sylvanas's fluid figure. Those ripped jeans clung to her like leather. She looked sewn into them. She looked so stylish that Jaina miserably looked down at herself, her dark navy blue Azeroth Uni jumper, skinny jeans and ballet flats looked childish compared to Sylvanas. Jaina envied Sylvanas's confident strut. Sylvanas looked like Jaina's next mistake. She gulped back the tension in her throat.

As they neared the lockers outside the classroom Jaina's phone violently buzzed, even catching Sylvanas's attention at how it threw itself around in Jaina's bag. Jaina looked down and paused, her face a mask.

"Who's that Jaina?" Sylvanas asked, her voice tinged with the edge of concern.

Jaina stood and quickly jabbed a few times at her phone and thrust it into her back pocket of her jeans, "No one." She dead panned, "No one important anyways."

Sylvanas nodded, deciding not to press the subject further, She decided instead on a change of subject and pace entirely, "Hey Jaina, this might be a bit forward of me but would you want to get coffee some time and hang out? I want to pick your brain on your taste in music." She stood Infront of Jaina, smiling hopefully down at the blonde.

Jaina flushed to the roots of her hair and wished she could bury herself within her jumper and hide, she nodded, "Yeah. Actually, yeah that sounds…interesting. "she murmured. She felt her blue eyes glow brightly, something she couldn't supress.

"Great! You have my number, give me a text any time! Sylvanas said excitedly, her expression completely radiating like the sun. She touched Jaina's arm in response and smiled and winked as she left, putting her air pods in and singing away to herself. Her messy ponytail swinging with the sass in every step of hers.

* * *

Jaina felt like one massive emotional puddle as she collapsed onto her bed, sighing in exhaustion and groaning at the thought of shopping tomorrow. She emptied her bag out onto her bed, trying to prepare herself for tomorrow. She came across the number of Sylvanas's scrawled over her book. She grabbed her phone clearing the 10 missed calls from Arthas and added her number to her call book eagerly.

"Jaina: Hi.."

Jaina's hand hovered over the send button. Hesitantly resting above it. Jaina gritted her teeth and jabbed the send button in a rush and threw her phone onto her bed and grabbed her towel and headed for a shower.

Jaina blow dried her hair and pulled on a pair of cheeky lacy panties and curled into bed. Her limbs melting into the soft comforter and mattress. She felt herself drift to follow the direction of inviting grey eyes leading her to the bed. Eyes wondering down to the ripped jeans that clung to every toned muscle. Those hands reaching out and brushing her ear, the heat from her fingertips searing. Jaina whimpered and her hand slid below her underwear imagining those long fingers elsewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You Look Good in Blue **Chapter Text**

Jaina felt her phone buzz as she hit the kitchen for her morning coffee. The ring tone of glass pinging made her jump, she didn't know who this was. Her face lit up instantly at the name.

"Sylvanas: Sorry, who is this?"

Jaina pouted and quickly typed while the coffee maker brewed slower than usual.

"Jaina: It's Jaina, sorry I should have said."

__Ping! Ping!__

"Sylvanas: Oh! Hi! Sorry but I'm slightly tied up, can I give you a text back later? ? "

Jaina pouted.

"Sure, ? No probs."

She disappointedly shoved her phone into the back pocket of her jeans and grabbed her half-formed cup of coffee and gladly gulped it down like water. The image of Sylvanas tied up burned in the forefront of her mind. She would have to save that for later.

Vereesa came out of her room groggy looking and yawning, Jaina passed her the left-over coffee, "I think for once you need this more than me."

Vereesa took it gladly, "I was up most of the night finishing a project."

Jaina chuckled, "Oh! For once you actually did it yourself and didn't pay me to do it!"

Vereesa playfully slapped her on her ass, Jaina yelped rubbing it afterward, "Oh Shush Jaina. Go wake Valeera, the mall in Dalaran opens soon. We need to get there early." Vereesa wondered off to her bedroom, "Oh! Jaina my sister is coming with us too!" Jaina heard her holler down the hallway, she found it odd that Alleria was surprising Valeera with a proposal and would be coming with them shopping for it. She shrugged, them Windrunner's were a strange breed.

Jaina walked behind Vereesa and Valeera, holding onto her take away coffee, warming her icy hands. She always seemed cold even in summer. Jaina had dressed a little out of her comfort zone, black ballet flats, skinny jeans with a light blue strappy top and a dark emerald green lacy bralette underneath and a thick slouchy grey cardigan. She felt an attachment to the cardigan, as if it were her favourite blanket. It was her fathers and still smelt of sea salt air, even though she had washed it a thousand times. She had settled on a messy bun for her hair and let the fly a ways do whatever they wanted. She felt a little daring unknown to her why, letting the cardigan hang from one shoulder.

Jaina found herself awkwardly standing in the middle of a very kinky lingerie shop, draped with curtains of lush and rich red and purple velvets. Adorned with silks and satins and black lace everywhere. With Valeera and Vereesa giggling and smirking off to the right, Jaina blushed at everywhere she turned, she felt her phone pester her, violently buzzing. She looked down as she withdrew it out turning to exit the shop but smacked bang into the strong and toned chest of a very tall woman.

"Sorry I-" She stammered as her phone clattered to the ground. Her eyes widened, she knew that chest anywhere, stealing a quick glance down she saw shiny burgundy dr martens, heeled and with a touch of shimmering glitter, encased around the ripped skinny black jeans, she looked up and found the grey eyes amusingly staring directly into hers, a smile of fangs glinting in the light of the mall. Her ash blonde hair hung in loose and messy beach waves around her shoulders, she wore a very loose black tank top, exposing her deep violet lacy bralette underneath to cover her modesty. Jaina watched her bend down and pick her phone up and handed it back to her, it buzzed in Sylvanas's hands.

"You're popular." She smiled and brushed past her and tapped Vereesa on the shoulder. Vereesa threw her arms around her and squealed. Jaina looked from one elf to another, and it clicked. The subtle similarities, their noses were the same, their lips were the same, their ears moved in sync with each other's.

"Jaina!" Vereesa pulled Sylvanas over to meet Jaina, "This is my forever absent sister, Sylvanas Windrunner. The one I keep referring to as Lady Moon! She's a model and a singer so she's away half of the time. She's only back in town because she failed her online classes and has to take it in your uni." Vereesa blurted out excitedly, her eyes almost glowing.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes at Vereesa and sighed, exchanging a knowing glance with Jaina. "Thanks little Moon."

"Oh…."Jaina breathed.

__SHIT! __

__FUCK!__

__SHIT!__

__FUCK! FUCK! FUCCCCCCCKKKKKK!__

Jaina smiled trying to hide her knowing frown, "Pleased to meet you."

Valeera pulled Vereesa off into the changing rooms several items in Valeera's hands, leaving Sylvanas and Jaina to stand awkwardly staring at the floor, at the underwear, anywhere but at each other.

"You look cute." Sylvanas blurted out before she could stop it. Jaina watched a faint dust of pink grace her high cheek bones.

Jaina blushed and plucked at the loose threads of her cardigan.

"Well, they're going to be ages, might as well have a look around." Sylvanas shrugged and walked off, looking expectantly at Jaina to follow. Jaina slowly stepped forward, falling into step beside Sylvanas as they looked around the lace and leather.

"So…." Sylvanas clasped her hands behind her back formally, "I didn't realise you were the girl Vereesa referred to as her best friend."

"I could say the same for you 'Lady Moon'." Jaina grinned, picking up a little black lacy bralette with winking blue gems threaded through. A matching thong with straps that would give the impression as if she would be tied up around her hips and back. Jaina wished she had the confidence to pull that off, but her sex life with Arthas was extremely vanilla some would say.

"You'd look pretty in that." Sylvanas observed coyly, adverting her eyes. "Blue is your colour."

"It's a little…..racy for me." Jaina affirmed and set it back on the hanger.

Sylvanas turned her gaze and fixated on the anchor pendant that hung around jaina's neck, she grinned and smirked, "Nothing is too racy for me Jaina." She gave her a flirtatious shrug of her strong shoulders and wondered off with her own items into the changing room. Jaina huffed a piece of hair out of her face and followed, sitting in the corner of the changing room on the small velvet stool.

She sat drinking her coffee, picking at her nail polish in boredom. This was not her scene, she felt more comfortable surrounded by her favourite books. Her thoughts became interrupted by the soft voice of an elf.

"Jaina? I need a second opinion." Sylvanas whispered, popping her head around the changing room curtain. She grinned and pouted pleadingly.

Jaina nodded and slipped into the changing room. Her eyes widened when she saw Sylvanas in a lacy bralette, but its straps twisted and curved over her breasts, snaking around to form a criss-cross at her back, pearls hung from the lacy chandeliers of material of the front. Jaina almost caught a full glimpse of another tattoo underneath Sylvanas's breasts. A massive tattoo in size, adorned with what looked like beads and diamonds and other assorted colourful gems.

Thankfully Sylvanas couldn't see her checking her out as she was too fixated on adjusting the straps. Jaina's eyes travelled up to her chest, seeing a slight scar down the middle covered by a tattoo. She noticed a small and fragile dream catcher piece of jewellery hung from her taught navel, Jaina bit her lip hesitant to trust herself to give Sylvanas an honest answer. Jaina thought she looked amazing, and it took all of her to resist lunging for her to press her against the wall and feel the gentle and soft lips against her own…Jaina shook her head.

"Can you help me adjust the strap, please Jaina?" Sylvanas asked quietly.

Jaina nodded and walked over to her, taking the strap with shaky hands and adjusting it. Tracing the line, it had made with her fingers as she set it into place along Sylvanas's shoulders. Sylvanas gathered her hair and moved it to one side so Jaina could get a better adjustment. Sylvanas's flesh was hot under her cold fingertips and Jaina caught Sylvanas smirk at her blush.

"Has anyone ever told you Jaina, how cute you are when you blush?" Sylvanas looked straight into the mirror and grinned madly when Jaina's colour increased from a soft sprinkle of pink to a burning scarlet flaring across her face.

Jaina shook her head, "No. They haven't. Also, done."

Sylvanas let go of her hair and shook it out, trying to assert herself in the mirror. Jaina's hands flexed, she wanted to touch her hair do badly, roam her hands over her toned body to try to find the spots that drove her mad with the same longing.

"Jaina? How does it look?" Sylvanas set her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side admiring Jaina in the mirror.

"You can be completely honest Jaina." Sylvanas smiled as she fiddled with the adjustable pearls. "I won't tell anyone." She winked at Jaina in the mirror.

"Looks fine." She uttered out quickly. Her face beetroot shades of red. She pulled at her cardigan around her face and hid behind it, trying not to make it obvious.

"Sweet, I'm going to buy this." Sylvanas beamed, Jaina swore as she made her quick exit that she could see the tiny metal bar of a nipple piercing.

__Ooofff! Tide mother help me!__

She sat, toying with the idea. She knew Arthas would never approve, but she found herself wondering back out onto the shop floor, pushing back the various curtains that hid the pretty lace and lifted her size in the set she had lingered on earlier and quickly purchased it, tapping her credit card against the machine quickly, keeping an eye out for any of her friends, shoving the wrapped bag into her own hand bag before anyone else could realise.

Notes: Update for this story is every Sunday 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Finger tip dances.

Summary: FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF!

Notes: Sorry its a quick chapter. Yes not much went into this one but I promise after xmas has been and work has settled back down again ill be coming up with a lot more ideas for these lot 3  
I'm sorry it isn't an xmas themed chapter :( THANK YOU so, so, so much for all the love and kudos on this story :3

also follow me under Irishfire on archive of our own as I update more on there before . :)

Irishfire  
xo

**Chapter Text**

"Days like these lead to  
Nights like this leads to  
Love like ours  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart"

-James Blunt, Bonfire Heart

Jaina stood nervously outside the kink shop, she peered over her shoulder biting her lip at Sylvanas in her line of sight, laughing with Vereesa as they walked nearer to Jaina. That laugh…...it was intoxicating, it was criminal. And worst of all, Sylvanas didn't even realise how it affected Jaina in that pivotal moment. It thrummed in Jaina's ears, inviting her to hear more of it. As they met Jaina with Valeera in tow skipping out while on the phone to Alleria, completely oblivious to anyone around her. The girl was so ignorant Jaina observed when it came to Alleria.

But Jaina had forgotten herself in watching how Valeera's long legs moved that she had brushed up against Sylvanas, their hands briefly touching. The softest of brushes, stirring heat in Jaina's belly, butterflies floating up and down her chest. Jaina jumped as she felt Sylvanas's pinkie finger tentatively and ever so slowly, stroke down the side of her own hand, seeking permission. Jaina briefly looked up at Sylvanas to see she was in deep conversation with Vereesa as they walked. Did she even know she was doing this? Jaina wanted to assume yes, and not the latter. Oh, her hand felt so warm and soft as a baby's skin. Jaina swallowed hard and tried to hide the blush to outshine all blushes. She felt torn between just making a quick grab for Sylvanas's hand or letting her just continue to glide her silky hand up and down Jaina's own. Jaina decided she felt too awkward and too nervous to make a quick grab. She swallowed rising panic and didn't take the leap of faith.

She let Sylvanas continue but as they neared Soundtrack of Azeroth store, Sylvanas pulled her hand away, leaving Jaina bereft and cold suddenly. She pouted as if she had lost her favourite toy. Jaina knew Sylvanas had caught it. Sylvanas gave a knowing and amused look mouthing "Wait…". Sylvanas waited and quickly whispered to Vereesa, and waited longer, shifting her weight onto each foot impatiently until Vereesa exchanged a raised eyebrow and a quick glance from Jaina to Sylvanas and back to Jaina again. She sighed and scoffed somewhat as she dragged Valeera into another shop, Sylvanas turned to look at Jaina, grinning like a sabre cat that had caught the pray. Jaina felt trapped, snared by Sylvanas's grey sky eyes. Sylvanas gestured for Jaina to enter the music shop first.

Jaina gently brushed past Sylvanas on purpose, curious as to whether Sylvanas would be affected by it. Jaina glided into the rows upon rows of vinyl records. From rock to pop to vintage to everything. You name if this place had it. Jaina had always loved this shop and spent as much time here as what she did in the bookstore down the way. So already engrossed in the vinyl's that she didn't see Sylvanas lean over the counter and high five the elf at the tills. Her fingers skimmed the shining plastic sleeves, she admired every single vinyl cover. The artwork was always impeccable, something Jaina greatly admired. Lost in her own daze of concentration as she skimmed and floated down the rows, feeling as if the records were buildings full of life in a fast lane, hugging her and lulling her with their sweet sounds. She loved the records from the old and dusty smell of something needing a little more love, to the new and gleaming, burning, plastic smell of the brand-new packaging.

Jaina's fingertips danced along the 'S' section, humming to herself rhythmically. She sipped her coffee and closed her eyes, lingering in the coffee's false sense of security. Her eyes snapped open and widened as she felt the familiar heat, the same pinkie finger that brushed up against her earlier now lightly tracing the same path along the side of her hand. __Oh no__, this time Jaina couldn't hide her blush, she had no where to run or cower. The heat from Sylvanas burned brighter than the sun, it took Jaina a moment to collect her senses back from spinning, her head from thrumming. Her breath hitched in her throat as Sylvanas gently placed her hand over her own and helped Jaina pull the record from its stand.

Jaina slowly turned her head and looked up at Sylvanas, she felt her lips part slightly and her own eyes shine into the grey pools that glittered back. Sylvanas smiled, her fangs slightly poking through, making Jaina's knees wobble.

"Starship, 'We built this city', Jaina?" Sylvanas grinned looking ever so curiously but playfully at her.

Jaina felt the heat rise to her face, "I…...I sort of….Have a weakness for 80's music." She stammered.

She averted Sylvanas's grinning gaze, "You are so adorable when you blush Jaina…. But I didn't have you down for much more past Taylor swift. I will admit, Journey was a big surprise to me." Sylvanas smiled warmly, tucking a stray strand of Jaina's hair behind her ear. Jaina felt speechless and shivered at Sylvanas's touch behind her ear as it lingered and traced the long hair strand down her neck. "Excuse me for being forward but your hair reminds me of the sun…. so golden and soft."

Jaina had noticed a few times that whenever she was around Sylvanas she always went for the stray strands of her hair. She wondered amusingly if the elf had a slight fetish for hair. She blushed her thanks and continued to admire the record, Sylvana's hand gently removed itself and placed itself on the small of Jaina's back. Jaina turned to water inside, she had never even had this much attention from Arthas, even at the beginning of their relationship. She felt herself steered with the record in hand to the next row. They browsed together, Jaina never wondering too far from Sylvanas and Sylvanas's hands never left Jaina. The hand that had lingered on the small of her back now snaked around to her hip and in the pocket of her cardigan, settling itself just a hair's breadth from her thigh.

When it came to paying, Jaina had expected Sylvanas to withdraw her hand from her pocket but instead Sylvanas had gripped onto her tighter, pulling her further into her and Jaina watched her gently pull the record from her hands. Sylvanas eyed Jaina pulling a 20 from her purse.

"Jaina put it away. I'm paying. " Sylvanas cut in, giving her a steady gaze.

The elf behind the till, male and a gleaming but wicked smile welcomed them. Jaina studied him for a moment, his eye patch quite distracting.

Jaina shook her head, unrelenting and went to hand the 20 to the elf at the till. Sylvanas didn't pull her hand from Jaina, but with her spare hand she snatched the 20 from Jaina's grip and dropped it down Jaina's top. Jaina coloured furiously. "Hey!" Jaina gasped and turned fumbling embarrassingly for the 20 poking out of between her breasts in her bra.

"Lor, add it to my tab yeah? I'll explain later from the grin on your face." Sylvanas smirked.

The elf named lor laughed, his long blonde ponytail swaying with every fluid movement__. What was with elves and their fluidity!?__ He nodded, bagging it up delicately and handing it to Sylvanas.

Jaina searched Sylvanas's face for answers, she had assumed now they knew each other and Sylvanas had frequent visits to the store to have a tab. Knowing the elf certainly helped in that. Sylvanas grabbed the bag and gave a cheeky wink, her signature to Lor and guided Jaina out.

"I know him from way back, I grew up with him if you're wondering. He owes me a favour or two." Sylvanas drawled playfully, she pulled her hand from jaina's pocket and slowly brushed her pinkie finger down Jaina's hand again. Making Jaina melt, feeling the spark ignite down in the depths of her soul, a bonfire sparking in her heart. She took a deep breath, let herself trace the palm of Sylvanas's hand lightly, almost tickling her. Sylvanas responded by hesitantly threading her fingers through the gaps between Jaina's. Her fingers clamping in a firm grip that spoke volumes. They strolled through the mall, hand in hand. Jaina had never felt this way, feeling butterflies flutter every time Sylvanas touched her, felt the heat in her touch burn her, and start a fire within her. This woman instantly reduced her to goo inside. Sylvanas, somehow, felt like home. And not the home of her mother, but the home she remembered of her father alive.

Sylvanas looked down, a concerned frown edging on her forehead, "Is this okay Jaina?" She leaned and whispered into her ear cautiously, she gently squeezed Jaina's hand.

Jaina smiled, grinning like a wild cat, "More than you know." She squeezed back reassuringly.

Sylvanas watched Jaina from the island in her kitchen, sucking the sauce on a piece of sweet n sour chicken thoughtfully. Jaina sat with Vereesa playing over watch on the PlayStation together. She watched how Jaina's body tensed as she concentrated, the subtle slide of her glasses down her button nose. The funny way every 30 seconds she had to keep pushing them back up. The way her cheek bones lit up and glowed with every win, and how her plump and pink lips would formed into a full pout when she lost.

She had had many lovers in her time already, some only wanted her for her fortune and fame and some for real. She had calmed down since her partying and orgy days. Elven culture was very different on the spectrum compared to Jaina's human traditions or ways. But there was something about Jaina she couldn't put her finger on, she felt tangled in Jaina. Jaina, like thunder had clapped and spoken into the very centre of herself. She would usually put a stop to this, her lifestyle would make this difficult…..she __should__ put a stop to this. But Jaina felt too enticing. Jaina was an enigma, shrouded in mists. Layers that Sylvanas was looking forward to cracking.

Vereesa yawned, sluggishly getting up and saying her goodnights, eyeing up Sylvanas with a warning. Sylvanas poked her tongue out childishly. She slid her glance towards Jaina, Jaina was completely mesmerised by her ears during the sister's childish spats. Sylvanas playfully flicked her ears up, making Jaina hastily turn her attention away at being caught in the act. Sylvanas set her fork down, strode over to stand behind the sofa and jumped over the back of the sofa and beside Jaina.

"I presume Vereesa offered you to stay over?" Jaina asked, flicking through the tv. Her tone wasn't annoyed, in fact Sylvanas saw the hopeful ghost of a grin grace her lips.

"Yup. If that's alright with you?" Sylvanas smiled, twirling strands of hair around her own fingers.

"Well, if you are going to hang around tonight, I'm afraid you're in for a night of chick flicks!" Jaina chuckled, glowing as she settled on a movie. "I don't really sleep much."

Sylvanas grabbed a lolly from the sweets jar on the coffee table, "I can get on board with that." Her tongue piercing played and knocked against the hard shell of the lolly, Sylvanas watched Jaina's eyes lower dangerously to the lolly pop, "You just need to calm down on the coffee and you'd sleep." Sylvanas pulled open a can of forsaken energy drink gratefully.

Jaina frowned, "Says you." She pointed to the energy drink.

Sylvanas shrugged, pulling the lolly from her mouth and taking a swig from the violet purple can, "Unlike you, I'm a High Elf." Sylvanas grinned, watching, amused, the confusion plays on Jaina's searching eyes.

"It means we are a little more resistant to caffeine than humans are. Vereesa's boy toy of a human challenged me to a caffeine shot contest one time. He lost. Let's just say he spent a week in the Dalaran hospital."

Jaina covered her mouth supressing a giggle, "I think you may have met your match, Sylvanas."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and hummed a reply. Giving Jaina this round. For someone so smart she sure lacked in parts of elven knowledge. Especially for one who lived with two other elves.

She knew Jaina was trying not to watch her tongue swirl around the lolly pop, the silver ball of her tongue piercing catching the light and creating small flecks scattering across the wall. She caught the faint blush creep into Jaina's cheeks as Jaina came back with blankets.

"I know you elves suffer when you are not warm." Jaina smiled and passed a thick blanket to her. Sylvanas gratefully took it. She thought about correcting Jaina on how it wasn't really the warmth but being out of the sun that made elves unwell, but the blanket smelled of exotic, purple passionflower, of vanilla orchids. Of Jaina.

Jaina's phone violently buzzed, relentlessly throwing itself from the coffee table. Breaking Sylvanas's concentration. Jaina anxiously scrambled for it on the ground. She got down on her knees, peering under the coffee table for it absent mindedly, forgetting Sylvanas was there. Sylvanas cocked her head to the side, admiring the Peachey ass of Jaina's wiggling in the air. She wore pyjama shorts and Sylvanas couldn't help but catch a glimpse of a thin line of freckles that sat at the curve of her ass and where it met her inner thigh. She resisted the urge to kiss along that line of freckles. Instead settling for the admiration in the freckles that dusted her cheeks and traced the lines of her collar bone.

Jaina sat back onto the sofa, her frowning deepening as her eyes scanned her phone. Sylvanas watched her bite down on her lower lip. __Damn__. That gods-forsaken lip biting made her hand twitch, she wanted to thumb that bottom lip badly, it took heaven and earth not to reach out for that little plush pink lip. Sylvanas snapped back to reality when she could see Jaina chewing on her nails.

Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow, "Everything alright?"

She knew by Jaina's ocean eyes that she had caught the concern she tried to hide in her voice, Jaina nodded and typed a quick reply. Turning her phone off, "Its nothing. Just school related." She shrugged. Sylvanas eyed Jaina curiously, almost accusingly. She could tell Jaina was lying but didn't press the issue. Sylvanas had always understood that if someone wanted you to know they'd always tell you in the end. She didn't want to make Jaina uncomfortable in her own home by putting her on trial suddenly.

Her attention turned back to the movie; chick flicks weren't exactly her thing. She suffered halfway through the movie when she looked over to Jaina, trying to stifle a giggle rising in her throat at the blonde's eyes drooping. Jaina yawned and closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the sofa. Sylvanas pulled the blanket up more over Jaina so she wouldn't get cold. Sylvanas observed Jaina, her slow breathing, gentle rises and falls of her chest. How her pink lips parted in her sleep. Sylvanas brushed her cheek lovingly with her knuckles. Jaina nuzzled her hand in her sleep. Sylvanas put an arm around Jaina, her fingertips tracing circles on her collar bone, lulling her into a deeper sleep and turned back to the movie, yawning herself.

Jaina woke in the middle of the night. She stirred, feeling something warm against her cheek, she stirred more when she felt the grip of a hand on her shoulder tighten. Jaina's eyes opened, she realised, wide eyed that she had fallen asleep and now lay in the crook of Sylvanas's tattooed arm while the elf slept soundly, both sprawled out on the sofa under the blankets. Jaina blinked, Sylvanas looked so peaceful. Her head resting on her arm. She watched her ears droop and flatten playfully against her head as she dreamed. The diamond gem in her nose piercing sparkled and winked at Jaina as she lifted her head slightly. Sylvanas stirred and Jaina laid her head back down, feeling guilty suddenly. Sylvanas's free arm tightened around her own body. Sylvanas's arms felt strong, the taught muscle protecting her. Jaina had never felt so safe and so welcome in a pair of arms since her father. Not even in her mothers. She didn't want to leave this, she wanted more of this. Wanted Sylvanas's entirety as she admired the drawings on Sylvanas's arms, the song lyrics that intertwined with the art. Lightly tracing them as if they would come to life under her finger tips.

She sighed peacefully, closing her eyes again and snuggled right into Sylvanas, her hand tentatively gripping onto her shirt. Sylvanas shifted so she was spooning Jaina. Jaina drifted off to the smell of flowers and leather, falling into the grey eyes that welcomed her in her dreams.

Notes: Update for this story is every Sunday 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My Lips Are All I Can Hold Against You

Summary: JUST KISS!

Irishfire 3

**Chapter Tex**

_"___But I'm in so deep__ __  
You know I'm such a fool for you__ __  
You've got me wrapped around your finger__ __  
Do you have to let it linger?__  
__Do you have to, do you have to__ __  
Do have to let it linger?"__

__-' Linger' by The Cranberries__

Jaina sat flicking through her notes from class, chewing on the end of her pen. Her glasses sliding constantly down her button nose as her eyes skimmed over the top of them, along the various lines of her handwriting. Her gaze flickered from above her notes to the couch where she had been sprawled under Sylvanas's body the previous night. Completely distracted, the memory haunted her. The reluctance of either one of them to pry one another from each other. Sylvanas had wanted to sleep in all day, nuzzling Jaina's crook of her neck. But Jaina reluctantly had a test tomorrow to study for a long with an angry Arthas to deal with. However, she did have Sylvanas coming over later to go over this partner project with her. She chewed thoughtfully on her pen, at least she had that to look forward to. She would have to find a way to not become distracted by the slow burn of Sylvanas's grey eyes.

Vereesa yawned sleepily as she entered the kitchen and joined Jaina at the island. Jaina watched her take her cup of coffee from in front of her, Jaina raised her eyebrow and her lips pushed into a small pout, she had been mulling over that coffee for a good 2 hours. Not ready to part with the caffeine just yet. Jaina looked at her apple watch on her wrist, it was 2pm and Vereesa had only just rose from her bed.

Vereesa shrugged, "I need it more than you right now, Jaina. I have a date with Rhonin tonight."

Jaina smiled knowingly as she made another cup of coffee, "Just keep it down this time yeah, I also have company over. I don't care to explain why you're screaming with ecstasy." Jaina mused.

Vereesa blushed and then her face changed to an amused and glorified smug expression, "So Sylvanas is coming over yeah?" She leaned closer, intrigued. Her eyes flickered down to the top of Jaina's notes while Jaina had her back to her. 'J + S' lightly sketched at the top. "Jaina is in luuuuurrrrrvvvvveeeeee!"

Jaina paled and turned to Vereesa, "I am not!" she cried hotly, her undignified expression giving her entirely away. __Damn it__. She had given herself fully away now, Vereesa was practically bouncing off the walls jumping for joy. She jumped off her seat and pulled Jaina into a massive hug and started clapping like an excited child. Her elf ears nearly falling off with the amount of fluttering they were doing as she jumped up and down. "Oh my god! I saw you two last night you would make the cutest couple! Yes Jaina! Embrace it! Embrace your gay side!" She squealed excitedly.

Jaina grimaced and guided Vereesa back to sit on the chair at the island, she took her seat to the left of her. "We are not an item. You forget, I'm still with Arthas."

Vereesa scoffed, "Only because you mother tells you to stay with him because he's rich! Jaina its practically stale between you two! Honestly, when was the last time you had sex?" Vereesa rolled her eyes as she asked the question.

Jaina blushed hotly, and hid behind her coffee mug, "I don't think that's much of your concern Vereesa." She murmured.

"It is my concern, especially since you have the major hots for my sister!" Vereesa laughed, "I knew you were secretly in the closet"

"When was the last time you actually had sex and enjoyed it Jaina? And not because you felt like you had to appease him in some way. ", Vereesa asked seriously, giving her 'that' look.

Jaina fiddled with the ends of her braid, "A year ago…" Jaina mumbled, keeping her eyes on her notes.

"Exactly my point!" Vereesa smirked setting her coffee cup down. "You ignore his calls, you avoid Arthas as much as possible and you would rather spend all your time with Sylvanas."

"Okay, I get it, Vereesa! Besides, why didn't you tell me Sylvanas was your sister? Or that you even had another sister?" Jaina mumbled into her coffee mug.

"Because, Sylvanas is a very private person now. She loves to hear herself talked about but likes to remain a sort of…. enigma if that's the word for it. She has had a very tough time lately. She made friends with people she shouldn't have and-Plus, she's on the road so much with her music and such—"

"Wait on the road with her music?" Jaina cut her off, staring dumbly at Vereesa.

Vereesa nodded and pulled her phone out of her back pocket, jabbed a couple times at it and showed Jaina. Jaina took the phone and and gaped, She stared down to a picture of Sylvanas's vinyl record. "Sylvanas and the Far striders…" Jaina whispered, she knew she had seen the elf somewhere before. At the record store, it made sense now.

"She's pretty famous in the rock/pop industry. But Jaina you must be special because she doesn't really hold hands with anyone not since…" Vereesa drifted off, her eyes wide with realisation at what she was about to say.

Jaina eyed her curiously, she knew if she asked Vereesa wouldn't tell her. "The fact she's in a famous band makes her crave privacy outside of it." Vereesa said with a shrug.

"I see." Jaina agreed and handed her back the phone. "Still why didn't you tell me? I've known you and Alleria for years."

Vereesa shrugged again flicking through her auction house app on her phone for new shoes, "It never come up to be honest. Either way, you should break it off with Arthas if you wanna fuck my sister." She said with amusement, her eyes glinting over the top of her phone at Jaina.

Jaina blushed, "That's very forward of you!" Jaina exclaimed, anxiousness rising in her throat, "Plus…..I don't….I'm not…."

Vereesa waved her hand cutting Jaina off and laughed, "I told you Jaina before. It's okay to be in the middle of both. Or you if you wanted you could completely swing to that side. I'm sure Sylvanas wouldn't fully mind. Catch my drift?" She gave Jaina a cheeky, signature Windrunner wink of the eye.

Jaina blushed madly, and gathered her books up in a dazed frustration, "This conversation is now over I think!" She deadpanned and scrambled out of the flat and down to her next class, an hour early.

Jaina walked into her class half an hour early with two large steaming take away cup of coffees, balancing her books under her arm. She came to a stop when she saw Sylvanas standing in the centre of the lecture room, her shoulders squared, folded arms, her ears drooped, and flattened against her head in what looked like anger Jaina thought. Jaina quickly exited the class, leaning against the wall, peering in slightly from behind the frame over her shoulder.

Jaina could see another elf, red hair as scarlet as blood. It hung in waves around her shoulders and around her arms. She had ears the exact same as Sylvanas, another elf. Jaina observed she had glowing green eyes that reminded Jaina of the freshly cut grass of Elwynn forest when she would visit her adopted nephew Anduin in Stormwind on various summers. She looked furious with Sylvanas, she too had her arms folded, a scowl on her face and her foot tapped impatiently. But something seductive lurked behind those green eyes. Jaina noticed Sylvanas had heals on, high heeled boots that came up to her thighs. Another Journey band tour t-shirt, slumping down on one side exposing her shoulder and all her glorious tattoos. Her hair fell down her shoulders and back in thick curls. Jaina shook her head and tried to focus from Sylvanas's heels to the argument itself. Their voices were hushed in low hisses and the other elf looked pained but playful and took a step towards Sylvanas, Sylvanas stood as straight as an arrow

"Liadrin, you know why I left. I had to disappear for a while, the media was-insufferable." Sylvanas growled. Jaina could see Sylvanas was watching he intently, "Besides, me and you—"

Liadrin stepped forward again and pressed herself against Sylvanas, Jaina let out a small and quiet gasp. But she couldn't help but look on at the exchange. She saw Sylvanas take her chin gently in her hand, "I missed you Sylvanas…. "Liadrin started as she tip-toed her fingers up Sylvanas's arm in a flirty motion. Her figure was to die for and her low-cut blouse exposing Sylvanas to her breasts in a black lacy bra. Jaina felt awkward, looking down at her own insecure figure and back up again.

Jaina saw Sylvanas grimace, taking her back a bit, "Liadrin, you know this cannot work. I…. have met someone…new." Jaina watched Sylvanas's hand drop to her side.

Liadrin continued to trail her fingertips up Sylvanas's arm, up to dance in a stroking motion on her shoulder as her red painted lips formed a pout, "But don't you remember our nights of…passion? You were so fiery and mysterious, Sylvanas. Especially when you had me tied up—"

Sylvanas caught her wrist and squeezed gently, she leaned in to Liadrin, "Maybe you didn't hear me, Liadrin. I said I had found somebody new. You are in the past." She let her wrist go and took her usual seat, her heels clicking on the hard-wooden floor. Liadrin watched her with a glowering glare. She pouted and sighed in frustration as she took her exit.

Jaina scurried into the lockers, dropping her books in the process while trying not to drop the hot coffees. She set the coffees down on the ground and fumbled for her books. As she looked up from the ground, she saw Liadrin storm out of the room and make eye contact with her. Jaina blushed and Liadrin sneered and shaking her head said, "What a total nerd." and stormed off.

Jaina collected her things and took a couple of deep breaths and walked into the classroom to see Sylvanas angrily typing in her phone.

Jaina masked her face, giving her a shy and small smile a she sat down beside her, "Everything alright?" She asked quietly, sipping her coffee and nudging one to Sylvanas on the desk.

Sylvanas nodded, silently thanking Jaina with a warm glance of her eyes, "Yeah. Everything will be." Sylvanas mentioned as she chucked her phone into her bag and pulled out another forsaken energy drink and placed it on the table in front of her. Jaina glanced at it and back to the coffee Sylvanas was now holding, she grinned.

Sylvanas pulled out her notebook and started doodling as always throughout the lesson. Jaina smiled but couldn't help but wonder back to Liadrin. She wondered what Sylvanas saw in her own self. She was very different to Liadrin. Her hair was blonde, her frame shorter and curvier, a typical book worm who liked to listen to music who had no tattoos or piercings whatsoever. She had noticed Liadrin looked like a woman who knew how to own what she carried.

"Sylvanas?" Jaina whispered, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Hmmmm?" Sylvanas looked up for a long time, her eyes soft but narrowed at Jaina.

"I saw you with Liadrin." Jaina started, "You don't have to explain….I just…thought you should know."

Sylvanas paused her doodling and sighed exasperated, "I'll explain later, Jaina."

Jaina nodded, "We still alright for my place at 5 yes?", Jaina felt awkward now around Sylvanas, trying to hide it she smiled behind her coffee cup.

Sylvanas nodded and hummed a reply, engrossed in whatever she was doodling. Jaina rose an eyebrow and tried to lean over to see what Sylvanas was drawing but Sylvanas quickly sensed her movement and pinned her back into the back of the chair with one hand, "I don't think so. It's a surprise." She grinned playfully, her eyes alight with a spark.

Jaina's mouth parted in a 'Oh…' and she nodded, paying full attention to the lecture at hand, feeling Sylvanas's hand travel around to the back of her neck and attentively stroke her.

Jaina's phone violently buzzed as her and Sylvanas walked back to her apartment. Jaina fumbled with it in her hand, she motioned for Sylvanas to walk ahead and that she would catch up with her. If Sylvanas was curious she didn't let on, she with a nod and the click of her heels walked on. Jaina had to concentrate hard on her phone from letting her eyes flicker to the way Sylvanas walked, as if luring her into her trap. __Damn, she knew how to carry herself in those heels.__

"Arthas: Babe WTF?! Why are you ignoring me all the god damned time?!"

"Jaina: Arthas, I'm not ignoring you. I've just been busy with school. Look we need to talk tomorrow. This isn't working out."

"Arthas: WHAT!?"

"Jaina: Calm down, we will talk tomorrow!"

Jaina turned her phone off at the very moment it buzzed, no regrets in her actions as she pushed the dread rising in her chest down as she jogged after Sylvanas. Sylvanas was stood near a park bench, and as Jaina stopped beside her Sylvanas attentively brushed her hand up against Jaina's and gently held the tips of her fingers in her own hand. Jaina felt a jolt of electricity run through her arm, she pleasantly shivered. She caught a wicked amusement in Sylvanas's eyes, and the tips of her ears turned pink Jaina had noticed. Jaina returned it with a smile of her own, not too sure how to take Sylvanas's new stance as they walked back, hand in hand.

Jaina walked past a small bunch of flowers growing in the spring air, yellow tulips caught her eye. She dropped Sylvanas's hand and strode over to the patch of tulips. She plucked one from the grass and twirled it around between her fingers. She stood before Sylvanas, Sylvanas looked confused as her ears swivelled, Jaina laughed a small laugh as she reached up on her tip toes and brushed a small strand of hair behind Sylvanas's ear, and then threaded the small yellow tulip behind her ear. She stood back admiring her work as Sylvanas blushed faintly. Her grey eyes burning with a fire Jaina had never seen before.

Sylvanas scooped her arm around Jaina, suddenly pulling her close, "Am I now a doll for you to dress up?" she playfully smirked, tipping her forehead down to meet Jaina's.

Jaina reached up on her tip does and threaded her fingers through Sylvanas's leather jacket wrinkles along her arms. As she stood she pushed her forehead into Sylvanas's gently, the tips of their noses touching, "No…"She whispered fervently, "I just thought you would look even more breath-taking with the flower in your hair." Her eyes never left Sylvanas's lips, she could smell the heavy scent of coffee, leather jackets and flowers hit her all at once sending her into a daze as she closed her eyes and leaned in further.

"Flatterer." Sylvanas whispered against Jaina's lips.

Their lips brushed lightly until Sylvanas's phone screamed "Don't Stop Believin" at them both. She chuckled against Jaina's lips as they both pulled away, "Saved by the bell I suppose." Sylvanas grinned. Jaina pouted, feeling the colour fill her cheeks. Sylvanas answered her phone and Jaina followed her, they walked again, falling into step together, their hands brushing one another until they gripped firmly together as one.

Jaina scooped the Chinese food in the bag from Sylvanas's hands, "I'll take that!". Sylvanas laughed and Jaina was grateful her back was turned to her as she reached on her tip toes for plates. That laugh was everything to her, more than it should have been.

Sylvanas came up beside her and reached her hand into Jaina's back pocket and gently squeezed while she looked over her shoulder at Jaina scooping the food onto the plates, "Hey you gave yourself more noodles!" Sylvanas playfully pouted, resting her chin on Jaina's bare shoulder.

Jaina rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You have the same amount, now get back onto the chair and eat, we have a long night ahead of us. Now get your hand out of my pocket before you get carried away."

Sylvanas hummed and chuckled, "Gods above I hope so."

Jaina tried to throw her a glare as she set the plates on the island in her kitchen, but failed when she couldn't help but turn her frown upside down and into a playful smile at the amusement on Sylvanas's face as they sat and began to eat, flicking through Jaina's laptop at the numerous pages of the downloaded books.

Sylvanas began digging her fork into Jaina's leftovers, Jaina playfully swatted her hand away, "Uhhhh that's my breakfast!" Jaina laughed.

Sylvanas stuffed her face in ignorance, she finished chewing and swallowed quickly pointing to Jaina's nose trying to choke down a laugh. Jaina tilted her head and looked at her incredulously, "What?" she asked, grabbing a cola drink from the fridge.

Sylvanas motioned for her to walk over, Jaina did as she was told and came to stand between Sylvanas's legs, Sylvanas rested a hand on her hip, thumbing at the soft skin that lay bare under her powder blue off the shoulder crop jumper and checkered pj shorts. They were eye level and Sylvanas reached up with her spare hand to wipe gently at Jaina's nose, "You had sauce on your nose." She smiled licking the sauce from her finger. Jaina set her hand on Sylvanas's to steady herself from a swoon seeing the tongue piercing up close and personal.

"I know this has nothing to do with our project, but you said you would tell me about…..Liadrin….later…and…well now is…later." Jaina fumbled for the words, she didn't mean for it to come out as a stammer, it had come out before she could even stop it.

Sylvanas's expression dropped from playful to sombre but still a gentle look on her grey eyes lingered. Jaina watched her intently, Sylvanas spoke after a long sigh, "I suppose I better tell you sooner rather than later. Liadrin and me had a very…. public relationship for a few years. Wherever she was I was and vice versa. I broke it off when I needed some time for…. reflection. I ghosted not only her but everyone, even Vereesa at this point." She gently traced small circles along Jaina's hip with her thumb, holding Jaina's gaze. "She had always been bad news for me. The relationship was fire, it was burning red. It-I need to lose myself to realise she only cared about the money, the fame, the sex. Don't get me wrong, I did love her but in the end the sex was all that was keeping me lingering there."

Jaina raised her eyebrows in surprise. Here Sylvanas Windrunner was, her legs wrapped around Jaina's own, pulled suddenly closer, both of Sylvanas's hands on her hips, firmly gripping them. Jaina had no choice but to splay her hands along Sylvanas's shoulders. Jaina ached for Sylvanas, ached to hug her at the sudden sadness that lurked behind those grey eyes at the last line of the story.

"I needed to lose myself to find someone who would love me, no matter the fame or money. Someone who could sing the same chorus as me."

Jaina sucked in a sharp intake of breath as Sylvanas's hand lifted from her hip and into her hair, running her fingertips over the soft strands of gold threads. Jaina's hair encased them with a thick curtain of gold as their foreheads met.

"Sometimes we have to lose ourselves to find each other again. Sometimes the death of a reputation can set someone free." Jaina whispered softly, her breath hitched in her throat, she wasn't sure where that response came from, but she knew it was the truth of her mind and heart. Her hands crept to lightly touch Sylvanas's soft neck. She felt Sylvanas's legs wrap tighter around her own legs, the denim of Sylvanas's ripped jeans making welcomed imprints into Jaina's skin.

"How can you be so smart yet so beautiful at the same time?" Sylvanas whispered, cupping Jaina's cheek in her warm hand. Jaina fell into Sylvanas fully, they were but a hairs breadth away from each other now. Jaina could feel her warm breath on her lips, could feel the silken softness of Sylvanas's lips brush her own and trap her own lips in a gentle kiss. She felt Sylvanas's hand snake around her hip and slide up her jumper and grip the pale flesh that lay beneath, exploring the small of her back as Jaina grabbed the back of Sylvanas's hair, deepening the kiss. Jaina felt her knees wobble as Sylvanas's tongue with the piercing included ran along her bottom lip for permission. Jaina opened her mouth slightly and welcomed Sylvanas with open arms.

A relentless banging at the door made them jump, Jaina squealed as Sylvanas pulled away from her reluctantly. They stared at each other for a moment, eyes widened with shock horror. Jaina suddenly felt cold at the second thud of the door, it had them spiralling into action. Sylvanas moved to answer the door but Jaina grabbed her arm in desperation, feeling the familiar dread rise to her throat, "Sylvanas don't answer it!" Jaina whispered, panic in her voice.

"Jaina! I know you're in there!" He bellowed, thumping his fists on the door.

Sylvanas looked back at Jaina and gripped her shoulders hard, "Jaina what is going on? Who is that at the door?"

Jaina gulped back a sob and pinched the bridge of her nose, she sighed, "It's my boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend Arthas."

Sylvanas looked at the door, then back to Jaina, "What!?" she hissed. Her grey eyes burned with fury, "You were in a relationship—You still are!?"

Jaina shook her head, tears creeping into the corners of her eyes, she pushed past Sylvanas and reached for the door handle. Sylvanas quickly gripped Jaina by the arm and slung her behind her, "Let me do the talking!" She hissed agitated. She wrenched the door open to find a drenched Arthas, soaked by the rain, his anger evident on his face. His ice blue eyes staring hard past Sylvanas's shoulder to glare accusingly at Jaina.

"This doesn't concern you Windrunner! MOVE!" Arthas snapped.

Sylvanas leaned casually against the door frame and folded her arms. Staring hard at him, her eyes narrowing. Jaina wondered how she could remain calm when faced with such a terrifying man, "Let it go Arthas. She doesn't want to see you."

Jaina coward behind Sylvanas as Arthas moved to push his way in, Sylvanas quickly sidestepped in front of him. Her eyebrow raised, "I said, she doesn't want to speak to you." The words of Sylvanas dripped like penny's into dark abandoned tunnels. Sylvanas straightened to her full height. Jaina could see the rage blazing on Arthas's snarling face. "Or maybe you should get your hearing checked? I hear money can buy anything these days, maybe a new set of ears for you?" Jaina looked from Arthas to Sylvanas, at their strong personalities clashing in the air.

__Do they know each other? __

Jaina watched Arthas look from her to Sylvanas, her again and then back to Sylvanas. He stepped back briefly" Is __this__ why you dumped me by text Jaina? Is __this __why you have been ignoring me for months!?" He made a gesture at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas huffed a laugh in reply, "She's dumped you because things have obviously soured between you two. I am clearly not the problem."

Jaina buried her face in her hands, Sylvanas's reply only enraged Arthas more. He gripped Sylvanas's shoulder, Jaina rushed to her and placed her hands on his arm as Sylvanas shrugged his grip off, "Don't hurt Sylvanas, Arthas! She had nothing to do with us!" Jaina cried, desperate for him to leave. The tears sliding down her face.

"Jaina get back inside." Sylvanas snapped, her tone dry and full of authority. Jaina watched Sylvanas move in front of her again. Watched her ears prick up defensively.

"Jaina I swear to god! This-"he started and Sylvanas cut him off with a swift knee to the balls. He clutched where her knee had made contact and he crumpled to the ground, "Ooof!"

Sylvanas folded her arms and knelt down to him, "Threaten Jaina and I __will __know. Touch Jaina in any way and I __will__ deal with you myself! Don't even think about coming within a foot of Jaina!" She hissed and walked back into the flat and slammed the door shut. She made sure the door was locked in all places and turned to a shocked Jaina.

"__You__ have some __explaining__ to do Jaina." She muttered dryly as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine and poured herself a large glass and looked expectantly at Jaina


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Call It What You Want To. **Chapter Text**

_"___My castle crumbled overnight__ __  
I brought a knife to a gunfight__ __  
They took the crown, but it's alright__ __  
All the liars are calling me one__  
__Nobody's heard from me for months__ __  
I'm doing better than I ever was"__

__-Taylor Swift, 'Call It What you Want'.__

_"_ __You__ __have some explaining__ __to do Jaina." She muttered dryly as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine and poured herself a large glass and looked expectantly at Jaina__

Sylvanas swirled the burgundy liquid around the edges of the glass, watching it swish and swash around. She could hear Jaina's soft intake of breath and feel her anxiousness from across the island. She took a sip, letting it savour on her tongue before she swallowed, "In your own time Jaina." Sylvanas quipped, her tone was solid and still, but her eyes had a softness to them.

"I…..." Jaina started rubbing her neck nervously. Sylvanas raised a feathered eyebrow, "I've been…seeing Arthas for about a year and a half. I've known him all my life." She exhaled softly, her tone was but a whisper and painfully strained. Sylvanas leaned forward on the island to try and hear her better. She knew Jaina feared Arthas, that much was evident from the exchange.

"My mother…..when my father died…..she pushed me and Arthas together for years. Same with his parents. She wanted me to marry for money, for titles. Like she did" Sylvanas watched Jaina take her glasses off and drag her hands up and down her face until her cheeks rested in them, "I never loved him-Maybe once when the relationship was new but…."

"Let me guess," Sylvanas said dryly, her heels clicked on the floor as she slid her hand around the edge of the island to stand next to Jaina, holding her wine glass and herself confidently, She leaned her side in the island in front of Jaina, "He changed after a few months, became cold and lacked any humanity. Paraded you around like a trophy but fucked other girls behind your back and kept you dangling by that thread, begging you not to leave him. The sex dissatisfying and boring, feeling that you have to fuck him __just __to get him to fuck off?"

"I…never thought of that…thanks." Jaina whispered, huffing a small puff of air out.

Sylvanas tucked a stray hair behind Jaina's ear and brushed her knuckles along her cheek and hand. Jaina sighed, "I have been ghosting him, even before you came along. I'm not good with breaking things off and I guess I buried my head in the sand when I met you." Jaina breathed, turning to face Sylvanas, biting her lower lip. "I didn't want to lose you. I…I know its forward but…" she chewed down on that lower lip more feverishly.

Sylvanas held Jaina's gaze, those ocean eyes burning into her soul. Sylvanas knew Jaina was something special, the way her hair caught the light and looked like pure gold. The way Jaina bit her lower lip— "Don't do that. Don't start something you can't finish, at least not with me." Sylvanas snapped gently. It had spilled from her before she could stop it. She found Jaina interesting, cute and dangerous. She knew Jaina was good for her but wanted to keep this relationship private, protect Jaina at any cost.

Jaina blushed profusely, "I….didn't…" She stammered, chewing at her lip even more.

Sylvanas breath hitched in her throat and she shook her head and drank from her glass, "I think this is going to be a long night, wine?"

Jaina nodded as Sylvanas set her glass down and wondered to the bottle on the side and grabbed another glass and started pouring. "What did you mean by that sentence?" Jaina asked Sylvanas curiously.

Sylvanas supressed a grin, "You know what it meant."

"Actually…. I don't." murmured Jaina quietly into the glass Sylvanas had set in front of her.

Sylvanas pulled up a stool and took Jaina's face into her hand gently, thumbing over her bottom lip. "You can't seriously be __that__ innocent." The rose- pink fullness of Jaina's lips set something in Sylvanas a blaze, "It means," Sylvanas stated, trying to keep her voice steady. She held Jaina's gaze feeling her own grey eyes smoulder, "That I'm crazy for you Jaina. That I think about you more than what I should. It means that I want you every second of the day and night. That you, biting your bottom lip makes me want to do things to you that only couples in serious relationships do."

"Sylvanas…." Jaina started but was cut off at Sylvanas's lips covered her own. Drawing her into a passionate kiss. Sylvanas had never felt like this, something fluttered in her chest, heat sparked in her belly and her hands travelled into Jaina's hair. Sylvanas's tongue begged for entrance. Jaina granted it with returning eagerness. Sylvanas could feel Jaina's hands travel up under her t-shirt and up her back, clutching at the soft flesh that lay beneath.

Sylvanas pulled away, before she could lead Jaina to the bedroom. She searched Jaina's glazed eyes; her fingertips gently grazing Jaina's neck, "Jaina. Do you want this?" she asked her with a firm voice.

Jaina had never been so eager, she looked up slowly a look of mischief burning in her blue eyes. She bit down slowly on her lip, on purpose. Sylvanas was fully aware. She nodded, "I've never been so sure about anything in my life!"

Jaina stirred, yawned and stretched leisurely, trying to sit up yet, warm arms pulled her back down every time and pulled her closer into an even warmer body, "You aren't going anywhere." Sylvanas whispered into her hair, nuzzling into Jaina's hair, smelling the sweet smell of peacebloom flowers amongst those silken strands.

Jaina shifted and turned in Sylvanas's arms to face her as the morning light streamed in and danced in a rainbow of colours across Sylvanas's ash blonde hair. They laid, intertwined in Jaina's bed. The memory of Sylvanas's head between her legs still fresh in her mind, the teasing with the tongue piercing becoming too much until she unravelled everywhere. The discovery of a new piercing even lower on Sylvanas's body- Jaina coloured furiously. She craved Sylvanas like a drug. Something she had never felt with Arthas. Sylvanas propped herself up on her elbow, her gaze never leaving Jaina. She smiled a warm smile that took Jaina's breath away. Sylvanas stroked Jaina's face tenderly, looking down at Jaina through half lidded eyes.

"Sylvanas" Jaina breathed, "I forgot to say, Thank you."

"For what, Jaina?" Sylvanas asked, her face searching Jaina's.

"For protecting me last night. You didn't have to do that, but you did." Jaina whispered, reaching up to trace Sylvanas's tattoos on her arm. She traced the delicate embossed lines of a bow and arrow until her hand ached.

Sylvanas dipped down and kissed Jaina, a peck on the lips, "I have always been fiercely protective over the ones I love." She whispered fiercely against Jaina's lips.

A heavy dusting of blush swept across Jaina's cheeks and she tried to hide her face in the crook of Sylvanas's arm and chest.

"Aww, you're so cute when you blush like that!" Sylvanas giggled trying to pull Jaina's face gently from her. Sylvanas's hands wondered and started to tickle Jaina. Memorising the special and secretly hidden spots that set Jaina off into a pile of giggles, or reduced her to an emotional puddle.

"Sylvanas!" Jaina panted, squirming, "Stop!" She giggled and laughed profusely.

"Hey! knock it off you two! Trying to sleep in here!" Vereesa barked from outside the door.

Jaina's breathing slowed as Sylvanas pouted and reluctantly pulled her hands away. They both looked at each other and erupted into a chorus of laughter. Before Jaina could react Sylvanas had flipped them so Jaina was straddling Sylvanas's waist, her hands splayed on her bare chest. Jaina's eyes wondered down to the tattoo of a dark purple jewel that sparkled along with delicate shaded pearls under her breasts. Sometimes in the light flashed a dark blue at Jaina.

She hesitantly touched it with her fingertips, as if it was a precious jewel that lay undiscovered amongst stone. "Sylvanas, why do you have so many …. Of these?" Jaina asked, intrigued and feeling like she was discovering a new piece of Sylvanas every day that she saw a tattoo of hers.

"High Elves believe that their bodies are temples, and I'm just decorating it." She grinned wickedly.

Jaina laughed, entrancing Sylvanas with that laugh, "No, really…. Why so many?" Jaina drew circles around the glittering jewel, her eyes never leaving it.

"It started off as just art, but with each scar came a new tattoo to cover it." Sylvanas said smoothly, tracing her fingers up Jaina's thighs, up her hips, to her sides stopping at the curves of her full breasts.

"I think this one is my favourite." Jaina breathed, she scooted down on top of Sylvanas and placed small fervent kisses over it. Jaina looked up and rested her chin on her hands, flat against Sylvanas's ribs, content with hearing the slow rise and fall of each precious breath. The sunlight streamed in fully, making the heart shaped amethyst jewel sparkle, "How do you get so toned?"

"You have a very inquisitive mind. My little one." Sylvanas chuckled, she rested her arms behind her head, unknowingly putting Jaina off her train of thought as perky nipples hit the full beam of sunlight. Her nipple piercing diamond winking at Jaina in the sunlight, "I work out, a lot. When I'm not in the eye of the media or fulfilling my need to finish school off, I'm always in the gym. You should come, it may help your confidence Jaina." Sylvanas playfully bopped Jaina on the tip of the nose. Jaina blushed and watched Sylvanas's ears flick and redden at the tips slightly in amusement, "I could always use a partner in crime."

"I…..might take you up on that. Are you gonna kick my ass?" Jaina grinned madly.

Sylvanas laughed "Only if you ask me to. Or I get more of this."

Jaina paused, a sudden thought crossing her mind. She was hesitant to approach it, but she knew it would be brought up eventually, "Sylvanas?" Jaina whispered quietly, hesitantly. She dropped her gaze back down to her favourite tattoo under the curves of Sylvanas's breasts, "Can I ask you something?"

Sylvanas pushed herself up slightly against the headboard, her face twisting with concern. She leaned forward as Jaina slid off her lap, Jaina pulled the covers up to cover herself. Suddenly growing bashful in the morning sunlight, "You said last night you had…. ghosted everyone. Why did you disappear from everyone? I know you're pretty big in the music industry, Vereesa may have said something…" Jaina trailed off, suddenly finding a spot on the covers interesting.

Sylvanas didn't speak for a long moment, Jaina felt the anxiety rise in her chest. She winced. She knew she shouldn't have said anything. She moved to get up, but a hand grabbed her arm firmly. Jaina looked back, her lips parted and eyes glistening, her eyes travelled back to the hand that was still around her small arm.

"Trust Vereesa. It was a combination of things." Sylvanas started, Jaina laid her head on Sylvanas's chest and felt Sylvanas's arm curl around her back. She looked up and could see Sylvanas staring hard into the distance of her door, trying to form her reply at the best she could, "I had made friends with people I shouldn't have done. People that betrayed me at every opportunity. I conformed to what people expected of me, what they wanted of me. Let them mould me into what they wanted to see, not what I wanted. And I…. I…...loved someone who I thought loved me back in the same way. Someone I would have died for. Liadrin became enraged at the fact I had broken up with her. She didn't take the breakup well and when she sought me out in a spot, I thought I could remain hidden from her…..." Sylvanas winced, tears creeping in the corners of her eyes. Jaina softly wiped the tears with the tips of her index finger.

"You don't have to…" Jaina whispered, shocked at how Sylvanas was in her arms. She noticed Sylvanas trembled slowly, she tightened her grip around the elf. She saw Sylvanas's ears flatten against her head and droop.

"I want to. I need to. There needs to be no secrets between us Jaina." The look that smouldered in Sylvanas's grey eyes pierced Jaina through to her very core, "Liadrin was the straw that broke the camels back." Sylvanas sighed heavily, "Liadrin came to me that night. Yes, we had sex, seriously Kinky sex. I'm not going to hide it. We both did things that night that I'm not proud of." Jaina coloured at that, rising panic that she might never be enough to satisfy Sylvanas fully, "I will spare you the details, Jaina. Liadrin filmed the entire thing secretly. She leaked it to the media to damage my reputation further. I felt after that…embarrassment I needed to fade away for a couple of years. __Call it what you want to__." Sylvanas finished, Jaina reached up and drew her face down to meet hers and kissed her. Slow and long.

When Jaina finally pulled away she brushed Sylvanas's hair from her face tenderly, "It doesn't change how I feel about you, Sylvanas. It's just another lesson learned."

Sylvanas smiled against Jaina's lips, "You Jaina are …..." She began to whisper but Jaina cut her off with another kiss, this one more eager more passionate. Sylvanas rolled them so Sylvanas was the dominant figure, hovering over Jaina, shielding her from the damage the world could do, as their bodies touched. Sylvanas's hand slipped below the covers, stroking Jaina's belly softly along the edge of her underwear, seeking permission. Jaina thrust her hands into Sylvanas's hair deepening the kiss, a groan at the back of her throat escaped.

It was all the permission Sylvanas needed.

Notes: Update for this story is every Sunday 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bad Blood.

Summary: Call it what you want to...

Notes: Happy new year 3  
Updating today because i'm hella busy this Sunday and may even update early next week also due to work again but I have a holiday coming up very soon so intend to work on all my fan fictions that week and write ahead. Usually I update This room is filled with the ghosts of discontent on Thursdays but even though I have an update sitting ready i'm taking a week or two to write ahead as its very thick and heavy to wade my way through. I just want to make my fan fic's as good as possible for all of you. However, this ff is slowly becoming my favourite its my baby and might be my main. I do intend on possibly turning this into a series. I even plan on getting a tattoo to commemorate this little baby of mine. Plus these two useless lesbians are just too cute for me 3 Bare with me please 3  
also, tags have been updated as I go. Irishfire

Chapter Text

_"_ _It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back (it's a proving ground)  
You run for cover but you can't escape the second attack (and you turn it to chance)  
Your soul was innocent, she kissed him and she painted it black (on a loser's game)  
You should have seen your little face, burning for love,  
(Miss Atomic Bomb)_

_Holdin' on for your life  
But you can't survive (All that I wanted was a little touch)  
When you want it all (A little tenderness and truth, I didn't ask for much)  
There's another side (Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time)"_

_The killers- Miss Atomic Bomb._

Sylvanas awoke to the sound of The Killers-Miss Atomic Bomb playing softly in the background, realising they had left a vinyl of their greatest hits playing all night. She tried to reach for the old record player that looked like a suitcase by Jaina's bed but Jaina protested silently, gripping onto Sylvanas tightly.

Sylvanas peered over at Jaina snuggled into the crook of her arm, her blonde hair sprawled out over her chest. The scent of apples clouding her nose. She listened to the soft rise and fall of her breathing and wondered how something so pure could be with someone so fucked up.

"_ ' So you took your place but the fall from grace was the hardest part…' "_

Socially, they were polar opposites. Sylvanas's hands slowly traced circles in the dimples of Jaina's lower back. Sylvanas remembered all the people involved in her demise. Nathanos, Liadrin, Azshara, Arthas-She stared hard at the ceiling. She had to protect Jaina from the limelight. Apart from her music, Jaina seemed to be the only thing she had begun to care deeply for. Socially; the world could go to hell for all Sylvanas cared. She didn't need anyone's acceptance. She was done with that now. Just Jaina's. That's all she needed.

_" 'It feels like a dagger buried deep in your back, you run for cover but you cant escape the second attack ' "_

Sylvanas turned her head and closed her eyes at the scent of apples, sniffing Jaina's hair. While Jaina was asleep Sylvanas took the opportunity, seizing what she was too afraid to say out loud. She drew _"I love you"_ into the dimples of Jaina's back. Sylvanas sighed, spent from a night of pleasure. Jaina's sapphire eyes burned into her memory forever, watching Sylvanas as she unravelled and crumbled like a castle, as she spilled over the edge with just one touch.

_" ' Your soul was innocent, she kissed him and she painted it black…' "_

The sun light started to stream into the room through the gaps in the curtains. Jaina stirred as the light sprinkled in and graced her face, Sylvanas watched as it illuminated her glowing pale, skin. Jaina's hand stretched and grazed Sylvanas's nipple softly. Sylvanas growled and rolled on top of Jaina, gently nipping her fangs at Jaina's neck.

_" 'You should have seen your little face, burning for love, Holding on for your life' "_

Jaina gasped "Morning to you too."

Sylvanas nuzzled Jaina's neck, inhaling the scent of passionflower from jaina's perfume, "Stretch your hand like that again and I won't be responsible for my actions, "Sylvanas growled, her grey eyes glowing with a playful warning, her hand sliding down Jaina's thigh.

Jaina took a sharp intake of breath as Sylvanas propped herself up over her on her elbows and flashed a grin full of fangs, like the cat that had caught the canary. And with that she was gone beneath the covers.  
_  
" ' The dust cloud has settled, And my eyes are clear….' "_

Alleria padded into the kitchen confidently with the stride of someone who had just been sexually sedated, she looked over her shoulder briefly at Valeera curled up she was reluctantly leaving her little imp Valeera snoozing away in their bed. As she walked in, she stopped dead. Sylvanas was in their kitchen, with her arms completely around Jaina; while Jaina made coffee, nibbling away at Jaina's neck.

_Since when did __that__ happen?_

Alleria felt her eyebrow cock up in suspicion, curiosity and amusement, she leaned her hip against the island in the kitchen, She caught Vereesa's grin from across the room on the coach, "Does someone want to tell me why my middle sister is chomping down like a vampire on Jaina's neck?" she asked sarcastically, her eyes narrowing into the tattooed canvas that was Sylvanas's back.

Alleria watched Jaina jump, her coffee spilling over the rim of the cups. Sylvanas her head buried into the crook of Jaina's neck, shaking it she sighed heavily before she turned and faced Alleria. Alleria had an expectant look on her face as she crossed her arms. She knew it would remind Sylvanas of their mother, which is why she used it. She loved seeing her sister on edge.

"Lady Sun." Sylvanas's heels clicked as she came to the parallel of the island, mirroring Alleria's actions. Jaina looked on in confusion, stuck in the middle of them. "And I hardly think that's any of your business considering I was last to know about your engagement. Congratulations by the way."

Alleria noted that Jaina adverted her eyes, turning back to her coffee, pushing her glasses back up onto her nose as she shrank back in Sylvanas's arms awkwardly "I believe we have a lot to catch up on dear sister." Alleria smiled warily, "Afternoon coffee?"

Alleria knew Sylvanas was trying to see into her, she threw up a masked wall with those grey eyes for cautionaries' sake, "Really Alleria?" Sylvanas cocked an eyebrow, her gaze roaming over Alleria curiously.

Alleria nodded, "Sorry for wanting to reconnect with my baby sister whom I haven't seen in ages!" Alleria huffed and turned to walk away, thankful for the cup Jaina had put into her hand when at the island. Jaina pushed a cup in front of Sylvanas and gave her a knowing look and rested her chin on Sylvanas's shoulder, while standing on her tip toes. She fluttered her eyelashes at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas turned and looked Jaina directly in the eye, a small smile twitched at the corner of her lips. Softening her hard features, "Don't flutter those ridiculously long eyelashes at me Jaina." She whispered and pulling away slightly with the pad of her thumb stroked Jaina's bottom lip. Turning back to Alleria after a moment.

Sylvanas sighed, "Dalaran coffee at 12pm Don't be late. I know you."

Alleria watched Sylvanas kiss Jaina for a moment, a quick but slightly lingering kiss on her lips. She watched Jaina flush as Sylvanas left. Alleria sighed, this was going to end in tears.

Alleria sipped from her large bowl of a coffee cup. Her eyes filtering the view of Sylvanas walking into the coffee shop. The hiatus had been good to Sylvanas, she observed. Her physical appearance was strong and muscular. She had always been very body conscious but being incognito for a good 2 to 3 years agreed with her. Alleria just hoped in that moment, her mental health was just as up to scratch. She watched Sylvanas order her usual iced- venti -caramel-macchiato-extra caramel drizzle on the top. She hid a grin behind her own coffee, _some things never change_.

Alleria noted that Sylvanas glowed in every way possible, well she wasn't pregnant, everyone knew Sylvanas's preference for the female form. So, she put it down to her blossoming romance with Jaina Proudmoore. Jaina-fucking- Proudmoore. Of all people to fuck she had to be fucking the heir to the admiralty of Azeroth. The family that owned half of Azeroth. Alleria wondered if Sylvanas was aware that Jaina was in fact, the little girl she always used to pick on because she had a crush on her at 6 years old.

Sylvanas spotted Alleria from the corner of her eye and Alleria blushed slightly. She hadn't properly spoken to Sylvanas for a good year or two. She still held a grudge for ghosting her and Vereesa. She had read the tabloids and heard all the rumours, but she always wanted to hear those 2 words from Sylvanas's lips. Alleria leaned back in her chair and sipped from her cup, her eyes never leaving the frame that was now sat from across the table.

She watched Sylvanas lean forward, her hands fiddling with the straw, she cleared her throat, "SO Alleria, what are you going to lecture me on this time. You have that face on you. The one mother always makes when we have done something." Sylvanas murmured, her voice had no spite no malice in. Alleria thought it was rich coming from Sylvanas who had just disappeared off the face of Azeroth.

Alleria set her cup down and shifted in her seat. She pushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder, "I'm not going to lecture you." She started, leaning forward she gestured for Sylvanas to do the same. Alleria noticed the small sapphire pendant that hung from Sylvanas's neck, the family heirloom jewelled necklace that had been split into three by their mother for them each. Sapphire for Sylvanas, Ruby for Vereesa and Emerald for Alleria. She grasped the pendent in her hand, clenched it into a fist and pulled Sylvanas discreetly forward, she lowered her voice to a whispered hiss, "Hurt Jaina, Sylvanas and it will be the last thing you ever do! She is too pure of heart to have anything disastrous happen to her. She is precious. And you have a pretty reckless reputation behind you."

She released Sylvanas and Sylvanas straightened herself out, "Well, I can tell you now I have no intention of hurting Jaina. I haven't been with her long, Alleria but I do care deeply for her." Sylvanas stated, her voice steady and holding Alleria's warning gaze, "_Call it what you want to."_

Alleria's expression softened slightly, "I hope not, Jaina has her own trauma baggage she carries around with her daily. All I'm saying, Sylvanas, is please, be careful this time." Alleria remembered how loved up Sylvanas was and how she doted on Liadrin. How that ended up…..Sylvanas a shattered image of herself in Alleria and Vereesa's arms before she disappeared.

Sylvanas leaned back thoughtfully, she shrugged, "I know what you're thinking Alleria. Jaina is…..different. Something I just can't define with words."

Alleria watched Sylvanas pull one of her knees up, her shiny, black dr marten shoe resting on the edge of the chair, she rested her coffee cup on the top of her ripped knee, "I take it she has broken up with Arthas?"

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, "Don't even start me with him. I'll never be proper rid of him. Don't look at me like that Alleria. Yes, she has broken up with him. No, she doesn't know that I know him previously. The bastards father still owns my masters and is being a little, conniving bitch about it." She growled harshly.

Alleria raised an eyebrow, "Masters? You mean your master recordings? How does he still own them? If you signed with another label, since your contract was up? Yes, I read the tabloids, Sylvanas. You disappeared; it was the only way I could keep tabs on my baby sister. " Alleria asked, simply shrugging. She smiled a small smile at Sylvanas when Sylvanas glared intensely at her.

Sylvanas turned her face to the side, annoyance framing her grey eyes, "Well, I signed with Arthas's father's 'Azeroth records' label at what, 12? I'm now 22. Apparently in the small print it said about owning masters. He now makes full profit from them; I make nothing and can't even preform them live. It's as if I have been gagged. Yet, none of them wrote it in their bedroom. None of them felt those exact lyrics at that exact moment. They weren't there when my heart was getting broken. None of them were there when those moments even happened. I have been privately fighting it in court. However, 'Kalimdor Records' has given me full ownership and profits to any masters I record under them." Sylvanas grumbled, her hard-grey eyes softening only at the end.

"Why do men always think they have the control? Is that why Arthas has been bashing you in the media long before you met Jaina?" Alleria muttered spitefully. "You do realise who you are fighting right? Sylvanas they never play fair; they _always_ play _dirty_. They _will _use Jaina _against you._"

Sylvanas's fangs toyed with her bottom lip for a moment before she reluctantly nodded, "I was young and eager to get my music out there. It came at a massively hidden cost. Yes, Alleria I know who I'm dealing with. Trust me, I have the best lawyers out there working on it. Plus-"Sylvanas leaned forward, her teeth playing with the straw amusingly , "I have been recording new music again on the down low. They won't own the chart market out there for much longer. I still have some more songs to record for the album though but they're not far off."

Alleria couldn't help but share in her sister's grin, "You always did do what you loved. You never let anyone stop you Sylvanas, I have to admire that I suppose." She smiled softly. Alleria felt at that moment her anger for Sylvanas simmer.

Sylvanas winked at Alleria playfully then her expression suddenly changed, hesitantly she sighed, "I'm sorry, Alleria. I mean it. I didn't mean to ghost you either, but I needed that time." She thumbed the side of the coffee cup tenderly, keeping her eyes staring at the napkins Infront of them.

Alleria considered her apology for a lengthy time. She had finally said it and hadn't just heard it passed down from Vereesa. She regarded Sylvanas with a muted expression. It hurt Alleria to see her sister so pained. "Water under the bridge." She collected her reserve and decided at the last moment to withdraw the tongue lashing and take the moral high ground, "As long as you are in a better place Sylvanas. That's all that matters." She shrugged simply. "So, what are you recording then?"

"That's for my ears only for now." Sylvanas grinned, watching Alleria's tips of her ears turn pink with annoyance. She felt her own twitch with amusement. She knew Alleria hated secrets.

Alleria scoffed, "Whatever, Lady Moon."

Sylvanas opened her mouth to speak but paused, Alleria shot her a look of question, "You said Jaina had her own trauma—"

"That's for Jaina to tell you." Alleria frowned cutting Sylvanas off sharply, "You do realise Jaina is thee Jaina Proudmoore?" By Sylvanas's confusion that ebbed into her elven features Alleria gathered she didn't. Alleria sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, how could her sister be _this_ fucking _stupid_, "Jaina Proudmoore of the Proudmoore Admiralty, that own half of Azeroth! Half of the music industry. Half of the University. The little four-year-old Jaina that you used to pick on because you wouldn't admit you had a crush on her when you were 6!"

Sylvanas froze, her eyes widening. She swallowed her coffee. Hard. She buried her face into her hands and groaned, "Fuck." She breathed heavily.

Alleria barked out a small laugh, "Fuck? Is that all you can say? Fucking hell Sylvanas! You have got yourself into some deep shit."

"She can't be _that_ Jaina!"

"It is."

"Shit."

"Uh-huh…"

Sylvanas bit her lip and threw her hands up in the air exasperated, "Fuck it!"

Alleria shook her head, "You better tread carefully. Her mother I remember is a total witch!"

Sylvanas looked at Alleria from over her straw, "She never liked me to begin with when we were kids, she only tolerated you and Vereesa because our mother was her best worker."

"Get any more piercings and tattoos and you will definitely not be tolerated by Katherine Proudmoore." Alleria huffed, underhandedly.

"Let's keep the snide remarks to yourself, sister yeah?" Sylvanas bristled.

"Uh-oh…" Alleria noted, her gaze travelling to the line in the coffee shop, Sylvanas turned in her seat and followed Alleria's vision. Sylvanas felt her eyes narrow, "Don't look now but Calia Menethil just walked in."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes to pinpoints as the icy blue of Calia's eyes met hers in a crossfire. They were so angry they almost glowed a piercing white. Sylvanas watched the pristine blonde glide over in all her arrogance. She was dressed in a Gucci blouse, teamed with a sharp Armani blazer and slacks paired with the signature Louis Vuitton black heals with the blood red soles. Sylvanas imagined for a moment putting the spike of one of her heals through her throat. She had always had history with Calia, she was the reason she got thrown out of school for fighting too much with her physically.

Sylvanas's dr martens thudded onto the free chair beside her, she crossed her legs over making it crystal clear that the seat was taken to Calia. She lounged effortlessly on the two chairs as if it was a throne. A bored expression crossing her face and staying.

"Calia Menethil." Sylvanas drawled, her tone mocking, "What can we do for you dear?"

"Sylvanas Windrunner. Well, you have gotten yourself into a spot of bother." She smiled sweetly. Her tone was just as sarcastic as Sylvanas's. Alleria shifted in her seat, uncomfortably. She eyed the awkward and tense exchange.

"I'm always in a spot of bother Calia. Get to the point. " Sylvanas snapped, folding her arms. Shadows crossed behind her own eyes.

Calia casually gripped the back of Alleria's chair and she loomed over it, shadowing Alleria, her hand resting on her hip. She looked smart, like a businesswoman, almost. If only her father didn't have Arthas, Sylvanas thought. When Calia spoke, she spoke with an edge in her voice, "_We_ need to discuss Jaina Proudmoore and my brother. _Woman to woman_"

Alleria shot Sylvanas a glare, "What did _you_ do Sylvanas?" Alleria demanded quickly.

"_She_ is the reason Jaina and Arthas broke up." Calia declared confidently, Sylvanas opened her mouth to snap back but Calia cut her off with a wave of the hand, "_She_ kicked him in the balls and decided to fuck _his_ girlfriend. Arthas heard them when he managed to recover and then leave." Calia sneered.

Sylvanas shrugged, noticing that it only irritated Calia more when she didn't give a reaction, "Actually, your brother threatened Jaina. I was already there working on a project with her. What happened after that is no one's business but _mine and Jaina's._"

Calia leaned forward, her hand moving from her hip to grip the edge of the table white knuckled, "Jaina_ belongs_ to Arthas, Windrunner. You'll be out of the picture soon enough."

"Oh Calia, I _am not_ going anywhere." Sylvanas leaned back and raised her cup to her, "I am _here to stay. _Jaina is her own person, she is of free will. She isn't owned by anyone." Sylvanas snarled.

Calia regarded Sylvanas for a moment coolly, trying to frame a reply, "We shall see. In the meantime, watch _your_ back Windrunner."

"Is that a threat?" Alleria sniped, standing to meet Calia's gaze. "I don't appreciate my sister being threatened in front of me."

"Alleria sit down. This is my battle to fight." Sylvanas smirked, she watched Alleria glare darkly at Calia, her own glowing blue eyes burning with fury. Sylvanas turned her attention back to Calia and purred, "Would you like to know how_ I_ fucked Jaina? How _Jaina_ enjoyed it so much more than when she was with Arthas?"

"Argh! Windrunner, you're pathetic!" Calia muttered, disgusted, turned to walk away before quickly turning back and getting right up in Sylvanas's face. They were but a hair's breadth away from each other. Alleria prepared to try to jump between them two before fists started flying and hair was pulled.

"See you in court Sylvanas. You will never have ownership of your masters. Arthas _will have_ Jaina again, she will see you for what you are eventually. A slut. A bitch. I believe, we are done here." Calia hissed, she quickly withdrew herself when Alleria sprung from her chair and pushed her hands down on Sylvanas's shoulders keeping her in place, watching Sylvanas's fists ball up and clench. Calia walked away, a pleasant smirk spread widely across her lips.

_Calia 1; Sylvanas, 0._

Jaina carried her noodles and coffee back to her room. She fumbled about for the phone she had ignored for days and put it on charge. As she sat down and blew on the fork that noodles slipped from, she frowned as her phone started buzzing. She never got to eat. Sylvanas would be mad at her for missing breakfast and lunch as it was if Vereesa squealed on her. 20 missed calls from Arthas and 40 missed calls from her mother. 18 text messages from her mother too. Jaina bit her lip hard, chewing it to shreds until she felt an ulcer creep up. She groaned and fell back onto her bed. She despised dealing with her mother at the best of times. She could hear the conversation now, _'Jaina what did you do?'_ and _'Jaina how could you throw away this family's future?!_'

Jaina dragged her hands down her face until the small ping tone of her phone went off, she bolted upright and snatched her phone clean from the charger, nearly pulling the socket from the wall.

"Sylvanas: Hey My Little One! ?￢ﾀﾝ

"Jaina: Hey you! ?￢ﾀﾝ

"Sylvanas: Something has come up tonight, did you want

To do coffee tomorrow before class instead? I'm sowwy 3 3"

Jaina pouted sadly but was glad for the study time in the long run.

"Jaina: That's ok. Yeah, sure thing!

10am ok?"

"Sylvanas: See you then little one! 3"

"Jaina: 3 you too."

Jaina curled herself up onto her bed, opening her laptop as she started to flick through the colossal amount of damage control she would have to do now on her phone. She sighed heavily and winced, dialling the number she dreaded, "Hey mom…." She started shyly.

_"Is that all you can say Jaina!?"_ Katherine shouted down the phone.

Jaina winced again, "I…I know..I have been—"

"_Jaina Evelynn Proudmoore!_ Don't you dare lie to me! I checked your timetable. You have not been studying." Katherine snapped, her tone cold and ice like. Jaina noticed the use of her middle name, reserved for her most heinous of crimes. She cringed and recoiled from Katherine's anger down the phone.

"I will be coming to visit you Saturday. You better have a good explanation as to why you are throwing this family's future away for _that_ tart! And that is putting it nicely, _Young Lady_!"

"Mom I…She's not…." Jaina stammered but the line went dead. She stared at her phone for a moment or two, bewildered and exasperated. She hunched over in shame. Her cheeks flushing with colour.

Jaina stared up at her ceiling. Dressed in fluffy socks, a rich emerald set of lacy panties and a matching bralette she shivered; as if feeling the icy wind blow in from her mother already. She spotted Sylvanas's Journey band shirt she had been given in the first class they had and she crossed the room and threw it on, it still smelled of flowers and leather jackets even though she had washed it a dozen times. The smell seemed to linger like a moth to the flame. Jaina just kept going back for more. With Sylvanas's tall frame the t-shirt hung from her and she often used it for sleeping or lounging in. Sylvanas had never asked for it back.

_6 hours later..._

Before Jaina knew it, she looked at the clock, it was 9pm, she stared out into the sky as the stars winked back at her. She took her glasses off, her eyes feeling the strain of staring at a blue computer screen all evening. She squeezed her eyes shut and rested her head between her hands, rubbing at her temples. The t-shirt now slipped down one of her shoulders, exposing the pale curve of her shoulder, the small and slight curve of her breasts. She had removed the bralette long ago for comfort.

She side glanced to the top of the silver velvet headboard, the memory of waking up in Sylvanas's arms that same morning, of Sylvanas's lips slowly making a trail from her lips down her neck to the soft and supple bud of her nipples-Jaina took a sharp intake of breath, remembering the grey eyes smouldering as Sylvanas had placed light nips and kisses in a bread crumb trail down her stomach, her inner thighs-those eyes burning up from between her legs at her -Jaina shook her head, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, trying to wipe the memory from her mind. She needed to study. She felt the ghost of Sylvanas's long fingers tracing small circles along the dimples of her lower back. She shuddered at what she was sure she dreamed Sylvanas writing into those dimples that morning.

Jaina picked up her phone and hesitated calling Sylvanas. She scoffed and set her phone back down, ignoring the messages from Calia at first. Her phone buzzed again, rolling her eyes she picked up her phone, the glare of the screen like a warning to her eyes. She bit her lip. Why was Calia sending her a video?

"Calia: One attachment; Video m_p4 Open link?"

Jaina tapped the edge of her phone with her thumb, she had her door open slightly, and could hear Vereesa and Valeera arguing over the switch. Knowing they were pre-occupied, she in the end deciding to click on it opened the file. It led her to a very explicit website that Jaina gasped at. Why would Calia send her a link to a damn porn site?! _"What the fuck Calia?"_ Jaina breathed, her gaze narrowing to the title, _"Oh…"_ Jaina found herself watching the incriminating sex tape that Sylvanas found herself involved in.

Jaina watched her way through the whole video, she felt the heat coil in her belly, felt the dampness between her own legs. Her face coloured with Shame at the hungry and starved—almost deprived growls, groans, moans and whimpers that had come from Sylvanas. She scrolled further, her curiosity peaked when the name "Nathanos" was tagged, that must have been the guy in the video doing…..stuff….to the both of them. Jaina gulped, suddenly feeling herself break out into a thick sweat at the heat of herself. She could hear the elves still in the living room, she bit her lip and lifted herself and buried her face into her pillow, sticking her ass in the air she shoved her hand down between her legs.

She felt herself unleash a curled scream into her pillow as she worked herself up and came down hard, her legs collapsing from beneath her, physically trembling all over, panting heavily. She pushed herself up weekly. The sex tape still playing on her phone.

"Well, that was a pretty little show." Sylvanas purred from the doorway, cracking open a can of purple forsaken energy drink, she raised the can to Jaina "Don't stop on _my_ account."

Notes: Update for this story is every Sunday 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Girls like You.

Notes: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE, YOU GUYS! YOU KEEP ME GOING 3

**Chapter Text**

_"___Don't you know people write songs about girls like you?__ __  
About girls like you  
About girl like you  
Everything you say is higher  
All the things that make you lighter  
Everything you say is higher  
See it in the grey you crier"__

__The Naked and Famous- Girls Like You.__

_"___Well, that was a pretty little show." Sylvanas purred from the doorway, cracking open a can of purple forsaken energy drink, she raised the can to Jaina "Don't stop on my__ __account." __

Jaina gasped and fumbled madly as she scrambled on the creased bedsheets to see Sylvanas leaning against the doorframe, energy drink in hand. Her grey eyes stormy and smouldering. Jaina knew the heat that burned in Sylvanas's eyes all too well. She brushed the damp strands from her face, still panting from her intense come down. Jaina stabbed at her phone to turn the sounds of Sylvanas's own orgasm off. She blushed intensely.

"Find something you like, obviously?" Sylvanas mused, dryly. Her tone wasn't cold but Jaina shivered at the slight edge to it.

Jaina swallowed, hard, "I…..." she breathed.

Sylvanas "'I' what Jaina? Don't be afraid to be honest with me. "She said, looking over the rim of her can. Jaina swore she saw a ghost of a grin twitch at the corners of her lips. "You __are__ full of surprises, dearest."

"I got sent it….Sylv, I didn't go looking for it. Honest!" Jaina couldn't help the rising panic in her voice, she always failed at lying. She looked down, averting her eyes from Sylvanas's grey gaze. Jaina felt Sylvanas study her for a long time. She bit her lip, feeling herself colour with slight shame. She silently swore at Calia for sending her the video, "You weren't…. supposed to be here…I…."

"Jaina I can't stop you from watching anything, even if I'm in it. And I had an unexpected cancellation tonight, so I thought I'd just drop by" Sylvanas walked into the room and closed the door and set her drink down by Jaina's computer and books. She slowly strutted over to Jaina like a feline and Jaina crawled back slowly until she met the soft velvet of the headboard. "But if you really wanted to know more…" Sylvanas pulled her top off and peeled her jeans teasingly down. Her gaze never leaving Jaina's. She stalked Jaina like prey onto the bed, "…. You could have just asked."

"I…...I…..." Jaina breathed a very raspy breath, coming face to face with Sylvanas. Jaina's eyes travelled down to the bra that Sylvanas wore. It was the one that took her breath away in the changing rooms of the kinky shop. Her breasts were so toned but full, Jaina stared in awe and open lust. She could feel Sylvanas's cool minty breath on her face.

Sylvanas tilted Jaina's chin up, watching her with a glowing and intense amusement, "My eyes are up here Jaina." She watched a light brushing of pearl pink grace jaina's cheeks. The way the freckles dusted along her nose. Jaina felt Sylvanas's fingers dance up and down her neck, and eventually curl around the back of her neck drawing her into a slow kiss. Sylvanas decided to tease Jaina and pull away a couple of times when Jaina went in for more. Jaina reached out to grasp Sylvanas but Sylvanas roughly gripped Jaina's wrists with one swift hand and pinned them to the headboard. A grin full of fangs greeting her. Jaina felt herself quiver, and something slick between her legs.

Jaina lost herself in the grey fire that burned in Sylvanas's eyes, she quickly diverted her eyes to the hands that were pinned above her. She felt herself grow hot and wet between her legs. Her breathing quickened and came in short rasps as Sylvanas's lips gently brushed against her neck. She felt the soft and playful nip of fangs along the base of where her neck met her collar bone. A whimper of surprise and excitement escape her lips, unwillingly.

"Like that baby? " Sylvanas growled against her neck. "Do you want this baby?"

__That name…. that little pet name…. oh, Tides alive! __

Jaina melted under Sylvanas's body. As Sylvanas whispered the name ' baby ' repeatedly down her neck.

Jaina never nodded so fervently in all her life. "Yes!" she rasped.

She felt herself writhe beneath Sylvanas. How Sylvanas kept her hands pinned to the headboard amazed her at how much she squirmed. Jaina felt Sylvanas roughly sink her fangs down on the little spot that sent her spiralling and seeing stars. After that, the fire in Sylvanas's eyes was upon them.

Jaina fumbled around in the dark for her glasses, knowing they were on the bed somewhere. Strong arms pulled her back down, she whimpered as her head softly hit the pillow. "Sylvanas!" Jaina sighed as she felt the warm nuzzle into the space of her hair and neck. She heard her glasses drop to the floor.

Warm and soft hands pulled her ever closer, "Yes My Queen?" Sylvanas growled lowly into her ear, playfully nipping Jaina's lobe with her fangs lightly, careful not to draw blood. It was a deep and throatful growl. It made Jaina shiver in delight.

Jaina turned and gave her a mocking pout, "I am no queen. If anything, Sylvanas you're more of a Queen. You carry yourself so well, so confidently." Jaina sighed awkwardly, she snuggled closer to Sylvanas, almost wearing her like a second skin. "Everyone looks at you with awe."

Sylvanas's leg gently wrapped around both of Jaina's pinning her in place and stopping her from leaving the bed. Sylvanas propped herself up on her elbow, shifting her hair to one side so she could see Jaina's flushed face better. She rolled her eyes at Jaina and grinned, "You look sexually sedated."

Jaina let a bark of laughter and giggles escape her lips, "That I am, indeed. Roll your eyes at me again and I won't be responsible for what happens next Sylvanas Windrunner."

Sylvanas's expression changed to curious and questioning. Worry flickered behind her grey eyes, "And you're sure it wasn't too much?" she asked. Jaina let her eyes wonder to the bunched-up t-shirt that had her wrists bound several times during the night, the excitement of not being in control growing hot between her legs again. She squeezed her legs together, trying to rid the thought from her mind again. "You're too precious to me Jaina. I can't lose you to something so stupid and from my past."

Jaina put a small finger to Sylvanas's lips, watching in amusement how she raised a spidery eyebrow in question. Jaina could tell Sylvanas was so used to being the dominant figure that she didn't know quite what to do when Jaina hushed her. She pushed herself up on both elbows and pecked Sylvanas on the lips. Those lips would forever burn in her mind. She could still feel them linger on her skin, tingles running all over her body. She looked at Sylvanas with half lidded eyes, her sapphire eyes glittering in the early sunlight, "You won't lose me to something in your past. We all have our demons. Our old haunts." Jaina whispered against her lips.

Another kiss.

"If anything, Sylv, I should be telling you about my past. One trauma for another." She smiled weakly against Sylvanas's lips.

Another kiss, this time slower and longer.

Sylvanas pulled away before she could be fully lost in the scent of Passion flowers, "Not unless you want to Jaina."

Another kiss, this time more emotional and hungrier.

Jaina nodded, "I want to. Sylvanas…. My father…. My mother holds me responsible for his death."

Jaina looked away with sorrow in her eyes, "It wasn't my fault. As a teenager he had built a boat for me, one of the many he loved to build. He named it…. he named it The Daughter of the Sea." She gulped, "After me. I had always been good with the ocean, water in general. My father said when we would go sailing that it was like I could speak to the ocean and it would listen." Sylvanas sensed the break in her voice and snaked an arm around her back and traced the outline of her jaw with her fingertips, lightly. Trying to offer some comfort.

"We went sailing …and…that's when it all went wrong. The boat capsized, throwing us into the ocean. My mother saw it all from the boat house balcony. I …. I ….I pestered him to take me sailing that day when the winds were rough and the waves just wouldn't settle….The ocean just wouldn't listen to me…. It was then that the love my mother bore me turned cold…..."

Sylvanas kissed Jaina, bringing her back from her cloud of trauma. Jaina deepened the kiss by pushing herself up further and relishing in Sylvanas's warmth. Sylvanas pulled away suddenly, seeing Jaina blushing from the heat and passion of the kiss, seeing her so sedated and dazed. She couldn't help herself from saying these words firmly, she meant every word. She prepared for it to complicate everything.

"I love you Jaina."

* * *

Jaina had just sat down in the library, curled up on the coach with a book in hand and a takeaway latte in the other. She smiled warmly into the lid of her coffee cup as she began her studies. Her mind however, wondering to her mother's visit. She knew her mother would hate Sylvanas and that she herself was in for it. Her shoulders sank as she curled into herself more, she missed home a lot. Missed her father even more than any of them. She knew her father would be wary of Sylvanas at first, but he would soften when he would see how happy his baby girl was. She bit her lip. She would never be able to go back to Boralus again.

She didn't realise the spot beside her dipped and a familiar blonde sat, staring at Jaina. She felt uneasy suddenly and the coffee in her hand turn ice cold. She felt her stomach twist into knots. She reluctantly looked up and pushed ger glasses attentively up on her nose as she came into direct view of Calia.

Calia looked at Jaina expectantly, "You get my message last night?" she asked, crossing her leg over the other and resting her outstretched arm casually on the back of the chair. She was dressed in her usual business style, a chic and designer style that Jaina felt uncomfortable looking at. As if Calia's piercing, ice blue eyes weren't enough to make her uneasy.

Jaina let her eyes discreetly flicker around the massive building for a quick escape. She wasn't so lucky. Why did she have to pick the chair directly in the middle of the Tide-damned library!? Jaina sighed and nodded, remaining quiet and awkward.

Calia's eyes narrowed like daggers shooting into her, "So you know what__she__ did?" Calia scoffed.

Something bubbled in Jaina, something dark. A burning feeling rose up in her chest, "__She __did nothing wrong." Jaina protested quietly. Her voice had a sneering edge to it. She couldn't stand Calia at the best of times when she was with Arthas, she tolerated Calia for that matter. Why did Calia have it so in for Sylvanas?

"You honestly don't see it Jaina? Sylvanas isn't the type to be all lovey dovey. Liadrin told me. Sylvanas liked to introduce a new person into their bed from time to time." Calia said in a sing song sway of her voice. Calia, in truth, was absolutely dumbfounded at the fact Sylvanas was nothing more than a slag that would break Jaina's heart and how Jaina could fall for such a slut.

Jaina couldn't help it but she snarled at Calia and snapped her book shut, slamming her coffee down onto the table Infront of her about to give her a tongue lashing at how disrespectful in general she was being. Until Jaina smelt the scent of flowers and leather jackets dust under her nose. Sylvanas leaned her hip against the back of the sofa, staring down at Calia maliciously "This conversation is over Calia." Sylvanas muttered viciously.

Jaina stared up in awe, Sylvanas's hair was in a messy bun, straight strands straying in wisps around her head and Infront to frame her face. Hr ear piercings glinted in the light, her violet gem of her nose piercing intensely sparkling at Jaina. The colour complimented Sylvanas's stark grey eyes. She looked down to see Sylvanas was wearing one of her own Sylvanas and the farstriders band t-shirt, hanging from one shoulder with strategically placed rips in. Her usual leather jacket with various patches on, slung over the bag that hung from her shoulder. Further down she was wearing leather trousers that looked like she had been sewed into and the usual black shiny dr martens.

__FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.__

__Tides above! Jaina you're in so much trouble…__. Leather! __IT HAD TO BE LEATHER! DAMN IT SYLVANAS! TIDES ABOVE!__

__FUCK!__

Jaina watched the intense exchange of glares between Calia and Sylvanas. Ice blue meeting steal grey. Jaina coughed awkwardly, trying to divert the stand-off. She couldn't help but let her eyes flutter to the leather that Sylvanas wore.

"Beat it Calia! Jaina has better things to do than wasting her time on you and your slander." Sylvanas hissed, almost foaming at the mouth. She folded her arms in agitation. Jaina's eyes flickered to her ears flattening completely against her skull. "You're never contempt with just slandering my name. You are playing a dangerous game Calia."

Calia sneered and jumped up, "Your name was blackened long before I turned up. This isn't over Windrunner. I'll text you Jaina." Her heels started clicking on the floor as she walked off.

Jaina looked at Sylvanas expectantly, knowing there was something more between those two than just a petty stolen girlfriend, "We are getting you a new phone and number." Sylvanas affirmed, her word was law.

Chapter 8: Girls like You.

Notes: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE, YOU GUYS! YOU KEEP ME GOING 3

**Chapter Text**

_"___Don't you know people write songs about girls like you?__ __  
About girls like you  
About girl like you  
Everything you say is higher  
All the things that make you lighter  
Everything you say is higher  
See it in the grey you crier"__

__The Naked and Famous- Girls Like You.__

_"___Well, that was a pretty little show." Sylvanas purred from the doorway, cracking open a can of purple forsaken energy drink, she raised the can to Jaina "Don't stop on my__ __account." __

Jaina gasped and fumbled madly as she scrambled on the creased bedsheets to see Sylvanas leaning against the doorframe, energy drink in hand. Her grey eyes stormy and smouldering. Jaina knew the heat that burned in Sylvanas's eyes all too well. She brushed the damp strands from her face, still panting from her intense come down. Jaina stabbed at her phone to turn the sounds of Sylvanas's own orgasm off. She blushed intensely.

"Find something you like, obviously?" Sylvanas mused, dryly. Her tone wasn't cold but Jaina shivered at the slight edge to it.

Jaina swallowed, hard, "I…..." she breathed.

Sylvanas "'I' what Jaina? Don't be afraid to be honest with me. "She said, looking over the rim of her can. Jaina swore she saw a ghost of a grin twitch at the corners of her lips. "You __are__ full of surprises, dearest."

"I got sent it….Sylv, I didn't go looking for it. Honest!" Jaina couldn't help the rising panic in her voice, she always failed at lying. She looked down, averting her eyes from Sylvanas's grey gaze. Jaina felt Sylvanas study her for a long time. She bit her lip, feeling herself colour with slight shame. She silently swore at Calia for sending her the video, "You weren't…. supposed to be here…I…."

"Jaina I can't stop you from watching anything, even if I'm in it. And I had an unexpected cancellation tonight, so I thought I'd just drop by" Sylvanas walked into the room and closed the door and set her drink down by Jaina's computer and books. She slowly strutted over to Jaina like a feline and Jaina crawled back slowly until she met the soft velvet of the headboard. "But if you really wanted to know more…" Sylvanas pulled her top off and peeled her jeans teasingly down. Her gaze never leaving Jaina's. She stalked Jaina like prey onto the bed, "…. You could have just asked."

"I…...I…..." Jaina breathed a very raspy breath, coming face to face with Sylvanas. Jaina's eyes travelled down to the bra that Sylvanas wore. It was the one that took her breath away in the changing rooms of the kinky shop. Her breasts were so toned but full, Jaina stared in awe and open lust. She could feel Sylvanas's cool minty breath on her face.

Sylvanas tilted Jaina's chin up, watching her with a glowing and intense amusement, "My eyes are up here Jaina." She watched a light brushing of pearl pink grace jaina's cheeks. The way the freckles dusted along her nose. Jaina felt Sylvanas's fingers dance up and down her neck, and eventually curl around the back of her neck drawing her into a slow kiss. Sylvanas decided to tease Jaina and pull away a couple of times when Jaina went in for more. Jaina reached out to grasp Sylvanas but Sylvanas roughly gripped Jaina's wrists with one swift hand and pinned them to the headboard. A grin full of fangs greeting her. Jaina felt herself quiver, and something slick between her legs.

Jaina lost herself in the grey fire that burned in Sylvanas's eyes, she quickly diverted her eyes to the hands that were pinned above her. She felt herself grow hot and wet between her legs. Her breathing quickened and came in short rasps as Sylvanas's lips gently brushed against her neck. She felt the soft and playful nip of fangs along the base of where her neck met her collar bone. A whimper of surprise and excitement escape her lips, unwillingly.

"Like that baby? " Sylvanas growled against her neck. "Do you want this baby?"

__That name…. that little pet name…. oh, Tides alive! __

Jaina melted under Sylvanas's body. As Sylvanas whispered the name ' baby ' repeatedly down her neck.

Jaina never nodded so fervently in all her life. "Yes!" she rasped.

She felt herself writhe beneath Sylvanas. How Sylvanas kept her hands pinned to the headboard amazed her at how much she squirmed. Jaina felt Sylvanas roughly sink her fangs down on the little spot that sent her spiralling and seeing stars. After that, the fire in Sylvanas's eyes was upon them.

Jaina fumbled around in the dark for her glasses, knowing they were on the bed somewhere. Strong arms pulled her back down, she whimpered as her head softly hit the pillow. "Sylvanas!" Jaina sighed as she felt the warm nuzzle into the space of her hair and neck. She heard her glasses drop to the floor.

Warm and soft hands pulled her ever closer, "Yes My Queen?" Sylvanas growled lowly into her ear, playfully nipping Jaina's lobe with her fangs lightly, careful not to draw blood. It was a deep and throatful growl. It made Jaina shiver in delight.

Jaina turned and gave her a mocking pout, "I am no queen. If anything, Sylvanas you're more of a Queen. You carry yourself so well, so confidently." Jaina sighed awkwardly, she snuggled closer to Sylvanas, almost wearing her like a second skin. "Everyone looks at you with awe."

Sylvanas's leg gently wrapped around both of Jaina's pinning her in place and stopping her from leaving the bed. Sylvanas propped herself up on her elbow, shifting her hair to one side so she could see Jaina's flushed face better. She rolled her eyes at Jaina and grinned, "You look sexually sedated."

Jaina let a bark of laughter and giggles escape her lips, "That I am, indeed. Roll your eyes at me again and I won't be responsible for what happens next Sylvanas Windrunner."

Sylvanas's expression changed to curious and questioning. Worry flickered behind her grey eyes, "And you're sure it wasn't too much?" she asked. Jaina let her eyes wonder to the bunched-up t-shirt that had her wrists bound several times during the night, the excitement of not being in control growing hot between her legs again. She squeezed her legs together, trying to rid the thought from her mind again. "You're too precious to me Jaina. I can't lose you to something so stupid and from my past."

Jaina put a small finger to Sylvanas's lips, watching in amusement how she raised a spidery eyebrow in question. Jaina could tell Sylvanas was so used to being the dominant figure that she didn't know quite what to do when Jaina hushed her. She pushed herself up on both elbows and pecked Sylvanas on the lips. Those lips would forever burn in her mind. She could still feel them linger on her skin, tingles running all over her body. She looked at Sylvanas with half lidded eyes, her sapphire eyes glittering in the early sunlight, "You won't lose me to something in your past. We all have our demons. Our old haunts." Jaina whispered against her lips.

Another kiss.

"If anything, Sylv, I should be telling you about my past. One trauma for another." She smiled weakly against Sylvanas's lips.

Another kiss, this time slower and longer.

Sylvanas pulled away before she could be fully lost in the scent of Passion flowers, "Not unless you want to Jaina."

Another kiss, this time more emotional and hungrier.

Jaina nodded, "I want to. Sylvanas…. My father…. My mother holds me responsible for his death."

Jaina looked away with sorrow in her eyes, "It wasn't my fault. As a teenager he had built a boat for me, one of the many he loved to build. He named it…. he named it The Daughter of the Sea." She gulped, "After me. I had always been good with the ocean, water in general. My father said when we would go sailing that it was like I could speak to the ocean and it would listen." Sylvanas sensed the break in her voice and snaked an arm around her back and traced the outline of her jaw with her fingertips, lightly. Trying to offer some comfort.

"We went sailing …and…that's when it all went wrong. The boat capsized, throwing us into the ocean. My mother saw it all from the boat house balcony. I …. I ….I pestered him to take me sailing that day when the winds were rough and the waves just wouldn't settle….The ocean just wouldn't listen to me…. It was then that the love my mother bore me turned cold…..."

Sylvanas kissed Jaina, bringing her back from her cloud of trauma. Jaina deepened the kiss by pushing herself up further and relishing in Sylvanas's warmth. Sylvanas pulled away suddenly, seeing Jaina blushing from the heat and passion of the kiss, seeing her so sedated and dazed. She couldn't help herself from saying these words firmly, she meant every word. She prepared for it to complicate everything.

"I love you Jaina."

* * *

Jaina had just sat down in the library, curled up on the coach with a book in hand and a takeaway latte in the other. She smiled warmly into the lid of her coffee cup as she began her studies. Her mind however, wondering to her mother's visit. She knew her mother would hate Sylvanas and that she herself was in for it. Her shoulders sank as she curled into herself more, she missed home a lot. Missed her father even more than any of them. She knew her father would be wary of Sylvanas at first, but he would soften when he would see how happy his baby girl was. She bit her lip. She would never be able to go back to Boralus again.

She didn't realise the spot beside her dipped and a familiar blonde sat, staring at Jaina. She felt uneasy suddenly and the coffee in her hand turn ice cold. She felt her stomach twist into knots. She reluctantly looked up and pushed ger glasses attentively up on her nose as she came into direct view of Calia.

Calia looked at Jaina expectantly, "You get my message last night?" she asked, crossing her leg over the other and resting her outstretched arm casually on the back of the chair. She was dressed in her usual business style, a chic and designer style that Jaina felt uncomfortable looking at. As if Calia's piercing, ice blue eyes weren't enough to make her uneasy.

Jaina let her eyes discreetly flicker around the massive building for a quick escape. She wasn't so lucky. Why did she have to pick the chair directly in the middle of the Tide-damned library!? Jaina sighed and nodded, remaining quiet and awkward.

Calia's eyes narrowed like daggers shooting into her, "So you know what__she__ did?" Calia scoffed.

Something bubbled in Jaina, something dark. A burning feeling rose up in her chest, "__She __did nothing wrong." Jaina protested quietly. Her voice had a sneering edge to it. She couldn't stand Calia at the best of times when she was with Arthas, she tolerated Calia for that matter. Why did Calia have it so in for Sylvanas?

"You honestly don't see it Jaina? Sylvanas isn't the type to be all lovey dovey. Liadrin told me. Sylvanas liked to introduce a new person into their bed from time to time." Calia said in a sing song sway of her voice. Calia, in truth, was absolutely dumbfounded at the fact Sylvanas was nothing more than a slag that would break Jaina's heart and how Jaina could fall for such a slut.

Jaina couldn't help it but she snarled at Calia and snapped her book shut, slamming her coffee down onto the table Infront of her about to give her a tongue lashing at how disrespectful in general she was being. Until Jaina smelt the scent of flowers and leather jackets dust under her nose. Sylvanas leaned her hip against the back of the sofa, staring down at Calia maliciously "This conversation is over Calia." Sylvanas muttered viciously.

Jaina stared up in awe, Sylvanas's hair was in a messy bun, straight strands straying in wisps around her head and Infront to frame her face. Hr ear piercings glinted in the light, her violet gem of her nose piercing intensely sparkling at Jaina. The colour complimented Sylvanas's stark grey eyes. She looked down to see Sylvanas was wearing one of her own Sylvanas and the farstriders band t-shirt, hanging from one shoulder with strategically placed rips in. Her usual leather jacket with various patches on, slung over the bag that hung from her shoulder. Further down she was wearing leather trousers that looked like she had been sewed into and the usual black shiny dr martens.

__FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.__

__Tides above! Jaina you're in so much trouble…__. Leather! __IT HAD TO BE LEATHER! DAMN IT SYLVANAS! TIDES ABOVE!__

__FUCK!__

Jaina watched the intense exchange of glares between Calia and Sylvanas. Ice blue meeting steal grey. Jaina coughed awkwardly, trying to divert the stand-off. She couldn't help but let her eyes flutter to the leather that Sylvanas wore.

"Beat it Calia! Jaina has better things to do than wasting her time on you and your slander." Sylvanas hissed, almost foaming at the mouth. She folded her arms in agitation. Jaina's eyes flickered to her ears flattening completely against her skull. "You're never contempt with just slandering my name. You are playing a dangerous game Calia."

Calia sneered and jumped up, "Your name was blackened long before I turned up. This isn't over Windrunner. I'll text you Jaina." Her heels started clicking on the floor as she walked off.

Jaina looked at Sylvanas expectantly, knowing there was something more between those two than just a petty stolen girlfriend, "We are getting you a new phone and number." Sylvanas affirmed, her word was law.


End file.
